Chicago
by Eternal Soldier
Summary: Sequel to Leg Wound, 6th in my R/M series. When the team has a case in Chicago, Morgan sees it as the perfect opportunity to take Reid home to meet his family. But as with all of the best laid plans, things don't always go the way Morgan wants them to.
1. Returning Home

**A/N: I told you this wouldn't take very long, didn't I? This story is the sequel to _Leg Wound_, and is the 6th in my Reid/Morgan series. And since you guys would've read the story description, you would know that Morgan and Reid are going to Chicago and are going to come out to Morgan's family. I wonder how that's going to go, huh? :P Guess you should just read on and see!**

**Oh, and unfortunately, this chapter and probably most of the ones following it will be unbeta-ed, as Diamond Cobra left last Friday on a six-week trip around Europe. She will beta it when she returns and fix errors that there may be, so I apologise if there are any errors!**

**Warnings: Spoilers for 2x12 Profiler, Profiled, mentions of child abuse, possible future violence, and, ummm... oh yeah, Reid/Morgan slash! :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chicago<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter One: Returning Home<em>

* * *

><p>There were both good and bad things about being on crutches, Spencer Reid had decided. The bad were obvious: he couldn't walk, he couldn't go out in the field, and when he and Derek Morgan, his loverboyfriend of five-and-a-half months, had sex, they had to be very, very careful not to jostle Reid's knee. What had surprised Reid, though, was that there were good things about being on crutches. One of those was that Garcia cooked for him; Reid had a very sweet tooth, and Garcia was amazing at cooking deserts. Another one of those good things was that, whenever they he and Morgan were home, Reid had free reign over the remote. He had managed this by telling Morgan that all he could do at home was read and watch TV, and since he had already read all the books in the house, TV was the only option so Reid didn't become incredibly bored and drive Morgan insane as a result.

There was one good thing about being on crutches that Reid would never, ever admit to Morgan that he liked. He knew if he did, he'd never be able to live it down. Reid actually secretly liked it whenever Morgan carried him bridal style, whether it be to the couch, to the bath, or especially to bed. Reid knew that if he told Morgan he liked this, Morgan would make jokes about how Reid was the 'damsel in distress', and he would never hear the end of it. Still, he suspected Morgan knew that he liked being carried that way, especially since he hadn't been able to help but smile the last few times.

Reid was already half-asleep when Morgan came to bed that night. His knee, while it was a lot better than before, still hurt sometimes and made him tired a lot quicker. He had tried to get to bed himself, but Morgan had lifted him before he'd gotten two steps across the room. He'd then laid Reid out on the bed gently, with a huge smile on his face, and told him he'd be back later.

Morgan had returned to the bedroom to find Reid curled up in the bed, his eyes closed, hugging the pillow close to him. "Pretty boy?" he whispered. "Are you awake?"

"Mmhmm," Reid mumbled into the pillow.

Morgan chuckled, moving towards the bed as he pulled his shirt off over his head. "Are you awake enough to talk?" he asked, climbing into the bed beside Reid.

"Yeah…" Reid rolled over slowly, his eyes flickering open.

"So I was thinking…" Morgan said, lightly stroking the side of Reid's face with the back of his hand, "I want to tell my family about us."

"You do?" said Reid, blinking furiously to try and wake himself up properly. "Really?"

"Yeah, really," said Morgan. "It's been nearly six months, Spencer. And I love you. I want them to know."

"I love you too," Reid replied instantly, without having to think.

"But I want to tell them in person," Morgan added. "So remember when we decided that we were going to go to Chicago, before you got shot in the knee? I think we should go to Hotch and ask for time off as soon as possible, so we can go."

"I like that idea," said Reid, smiling.

"Good. I'm glad," said Morgan, pressing a kiss to Reid's forehead. "Maybe my mum can get you to eat more. Put some meat on those bones."

Reid laughed, putting on a lock of mock hurt. "Hey! I do not need to put on weight, thank you very much!"

Morgan chuckled. "You _are_ very skinny, pretty boy," he said. "But I don't think you even _can_ put on weight."

"Not by eating," said Reid. "But I _have_ been working out. Well, not so much after I got shot in the knee."

Morgan traced the contours of Reid's naked chest with one hand. "You know… I can feel muscle there," he whispered. "But my mum's still going to stuff you full of food."

"You're talking like you already know that she's going to like me," Reid commented.

"I do," said Morgan. "You are the most important person in my life. And I know that my mum will like you. I promise you."

* * *

><p>Reid and Morgan had only been at the BAU for ten minutes the next morning when JJ came down into the bullpen. "We have a case, guys," she announced, to groans from Morgan and Prentiss.<p>

"Where are we going?" Morgan asked as they followed JJ into the round table room, where Garcia, Hotch and Rossi were already waiting.

"You're going to be happy about this one, Derek," said Garcia. "You're going home, baby."

"What?" Reid gasped.

"Yeah, you're going to Chicago," said Garcia, confused by Reid's reaction.

"I am?" said Morgan.

"We are?" said Reid.

"This is the weirdest and scariest coincidence of my life," Morgan declared, as Reid nodded in agreement.

"Okay, I know I'm not the only one who's confused here," said Prentiss. "What on earth are you two talking about?"

"We literally only decided last night that the next chance we got, we were going to go to Chicago and tell my family about us," Morgan said. "I don't think either of us thought that that next chance would be _today_."

"I sure didn't," said Reid, who had gone white.

"Are you guys okay?" JJ asked.

Morgan looked at Reid, who nodded but didn't open his mouth. "Yeah. We're good. It's just shock, that's all."

"Are you sure you don't want to sit this one out?" Hotch asked.

"No," said Reid forcefully, stunning the others. "This case and the team shouldn't suffer because I'm scared about meeting my boyfriend's family. And like Derek said, I think it's just shock. I mean seriously, how would you react if you were in my shoes?"

Rossi chuckled. "I'd probably be reacting exactly the way you're doing right now," he said. "Should we get started then?"

"Of course," said Hotch, taking his seat and motioning to JJ.

"As you guys already know, Chicago needs our help," JJ began, as all the others took their seats. "Just over a month ago, twenty-year-old Carlie Grant was found on a park bench. She had been sexually assaulted, and stabbed multiple times. Two weeks ago, nineteen-year-old Cassidy Hopkins was also found in a park on a bench, and she had also been sexually assaulted and stabbed. Three days ago, Isabelle Munroe, twenty, was _also_ found on a park bench, sexually assaulted and stabbed."

"He's gone from over two weeks between kills to only a week and a half," Prentiss noticed. "He's escalating."

"That's why they called us in," said Hotch. "They know they don't have very much time before the killer strikes again, and they're hoping we can find something they couldn't."

"Who's the lead agent on this?" Rossi asked.

Hotch and JJ looked at each other, their expressions making it clear that they really didn't want to say anything. "Hotch?" Morgan said, a sneaking suspicion growing in his mind. "Who's running point on the case?"

Hotch sighed, but he knew he wouldn't be able to get away with not telling Morgan. "Detective Stan Gordinski," he said.

Reid, Prentiss and Garcia looked between each other in shock and even a bit of horror. "Hotch, are you serious?" Reid gasped.

"They actually called us in after…" Prentiss trailed off, glancing at Morgan. They could all remember what happened the last time they'd been called in on a case when Detective Gordinski was the lead agent, and it wasn't good. All of them with the exception of Rossi, who hadn't been on the team during that previous case, and had fixed Morgan with one of his piercing stares.

"It's fine," Morgan promised them. "It's in the past. And he's obviously put it behind him as well if he's calling us in on this case. I've got too much else to think about to worry about how Gordinski might act, anyway." He and Reid looked at each other, both of them silently saying _we need to talk later_.

"Alright then," said Hotch. "Wheels up in thirty." He gathered up his files and left the room. The rest of the team slowly dispersed, leaving Reid and Morgan alone in the round table room.

Reid watched Morgan study the case files for a moment, before he moved to stand beside his seat. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked.

"I think I'm good," said Morgan. "I mean after… after what Gordinski found out about me last time, I think he'll at least treat me a little bit better."

"You know, you can say the word around me," Reid said. "I'm not going to judge you or anything. I'm pretty sure the last six months prove that."

"I know, Spencer," Morgan sighed. "It's still not easy for me to say."

Reid hesitated, not sure whether touching Morgan was a great idea right now, given the memories that had risen to the surface for him. "Maybe we should focus on something else, Derek. Like what we're going to tell your family, for example," he suggested.

Morgan chuckled. "You know, I almost forgot about that," he said. He rose from his seat and turned to face Reid, placing a hand on the younger man's waist. "I'm gonna call my mum after we land, okay? Let her know we're in town, and that we're going to come and visit as soon as we get a chance."

"Are you going to tell her that I'm coming with you?" Reid asked.

"Yeah, I am," Morgan replied. "I'm not going to tell her about us until we actually see her, though." Morgan glanced over Reid's shoulder, where he could see JJ beckoning to them. "Ah, damn. They're ready to board the jet. We'll talk about it while we're in the air, okay?" He squeezed Reid's shoulder, the most affectionate he could get at the office without attracting attention.

Reid nodded, knowing that now was definitely not the time or the place to be discussing this. "Of course," he agreed. "We'll talk on the jet." He flashed a smile at Morgan, before the two of them left the room.

Morgan and Reid sat together on the jet as they discussed the case. None of them mentioned Detective Gordinski again, although he was on all of their minds. All of them hoped that this case would go much better than the last time they worked with him.

After they had finished talking over the case and had begun moving around the jet, Rossi moved so he was sitting next to Hotch. "So, I'm curious," he said. "What exactly happened when you last worked with Detective Gordinski?"

Hotch glanced over towards Morgan, where he was talking with Reid, head bowed. "I really didn't want to have to tell you this," he sighed. "But the rest of the team knows. And I think Morgan knows that you were always going to find out eventually."

"Something happened between Morgan and Gordinski?" Rossi guessed.

Hotch nodded. "It was the year before you came back to the team; not long after Prentiss had joined," he began. "Morgan had headed back to Chicago for his mother's birthday, which he does every year. It couldn't have been any longer than a day before I got a call from the local PD. Morgan had been arrested."

"_Morgan_ was arrested?" Rossi said in a hushed gasp, careful not to attract the attention of any of the others. "What for?"

"Multiple murders," Hotch replied shortly.

"They arrested Morgan for being a _serial killer_?" Rossi repeated. "I'm gathering that Gordinski was the one that arrested him, then."

"Yeah," said Hotch. "Gordinski and Morgan… they had a history. We found out that Morgan had a juvenile record that had been expunged. Gordinski arrested him the first time, and pretty much every time after that."

"I'm gathering Morgan didn't handle losing his father very well," Rossi surmised.

"No one would," Hotch said. "Morgan and both of his sisters agreed that Gordinski had it out for him. I have to say, I'm inclined to agree. He wouldn't listen to us when we tried to tell him why Morgan didn't fit the profile."

"So why did Gordinski arrest him, then?" Rossi asked. "I mean, besides the fact that he supposedly had it out for him?"

"There was evidence that pointed towards Morgan," Hotch said. "He found the first body, when he was only fifteen. And Morgan was hiding something."

Rossi looked over at Morgan, where he was still talking to Reid, squeezing the younger man's hand reassuringly. He could already tell that whatever Morgan's secret had been, it definitely wasn't good. "It had something to do with the case," he realised

Hotch nodded, letting out a long sigh. "We figured out that Morgan was being set up. By Carl Buford, a man who had been a mentor to Morgan and got him back on the right track," he said. "At least, we _thought_ he had been Morgan's mentor." His expression became uncomfortable, like he really didn't want to say what he had to say.

Hotch didn't need to say anything, though; Rossi had put two and two together, and figured out what Hotch was trying to say. "Buford was no mentor to Morgan, was he?" Rossi said. "He… he molested him, didn't he?"

Hotch nodded. "Morgan never wanted us to know," he said. "He didn't want us to think any differently or any lesser of him."

"It looks like he needn't have worried about that," Rossi commented.

"No, he didn't," Hotch agreed. "Although I really hope I can handle this case. He and Reid both."

* * *

><p>The first thing Morgan did when the team landed, before they climbed into the SUVs, was pull out his cell phone and call his mother. "<em>Hello<em>?" she answered.

"Hey, mama, it's me," Morgan said.

"_Derek! Baby, it's good to hear from you!"_ Fran Morgan cried. "_How are you_?"

"I'm good, mama. I'm really good," said Morgan. "I miss you."

"_I miss you too, baby_," Fran said. "_You really need to come and visit me more often_."

"That's why I've called, actually," said Morgan. "The team's on a case in Chicago, and I want to come and visit you."

"_Oh, Derek, I would love that_!" Fran exclaimed. "_So would Sarah and Desiree. We really don't get to see you often enough_."

"I know, mama, I know," said Morgan. "I mean, I am going to be working today, but I'd love to come and see you tonight."

"_That would be great_," said Fran. "_I'll make sure your sisters are here too. But there is one condition though._"

"Oh? What's that?" Morgan asked, confused.

"_You have to bring Dr Reid with you_," Fran said. "_That kid's too skinny- he really needs to get some food into him_. _Plus out of all of your team, I definitely like him the best._"

Morgan chuckled. "I was actually going to ask you if I could bring him," he said. "I definitely agree with you about the food thing."

"_Well, I'll see you and Dr Reid tonight, then_, _as soon as you get off work,_" said Fran. "_Bye, baby. I love you_."

"I love you too, mama," said Morgan. "See you later."

He hung up the phone and turned to Reid, who was standing at the SUV beside him, waiting. The others still hadn't left yet, but they were standing apart from the two men, out of earshot. "Well that was weird," he said.

"What was?" Reid asked.

"_Mum _asked _me_ if I could bring you," Morgan said. "Not the other way around."

"You… you don't think she already knows about us, do you?" said Reid.

Morgan had to think about this for a moment. "Nah, I don't think so," he said finally. "I've always talked about you, and I don't think I've talked about you any differently since we got together. And besides, mum said she likes you the best out of the team anyway. She remembers you from last time. She just wants to see you again."

"She only likes me the best because she hasn't met Garcia yet," Reid joked as they rejoined the others.

"Who're you talking about?" Prentiss asked as they climbed into one of the SUVs, with Morgan driving.

"My mum," Morgan replied. "She pre-empted me, and asked me if I'd bring Reid to dinner tonight before I could ask her if I could bring him."

"Well, she really liked Reid last time," Prentiss mused. "Remember how his sisters already knew who you were, and then one of them said Morgan talks about you?"

"Yeah, and then I got them made because they thought I was accusing Morgan," Reid mumbled.

"I talked to them about that later, Spence," Morgan laughed. "They know that's just the way you are. It was just the whole context of the situation. They thought it was funny afterwards. And cute." He stopped the car, taking in a breath. "We're here."

The three agents climbed out of the car, as Hotch, Rossi and JJ climbed out of the one passed next to them. Taking a deep breath, and with one last passing glance at Reid, Morgan led the team into the building.

As soon as they walked into the bullpen, Stan Gordinski looked up from his desk and caught sight of them. He looked exactly the same as he had the last time; he hadn't changed a bit.

Gordinski rose from his seat and walked over to them, almost apprehensively. "Hello, Morgan," he said.

"Hello, Gordinski," Morgan replied.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Duh duh duh... so the team have to work with Gordinski again. Yeah, cos that's gonna go well... And does Morgan's mum really suspect about him and Reid, or is she just being nice and has no idea? Guess you'll just have to wait for the next chapter to find out! :P Anyways, what do you guys think of this story so far? Be sure review and let me know, I love hearing from you! :)**


	2. I've Never Been More Nervous

**A/N: Okay, you guys have no idea how nervous I am right now. My final high school results come out tomorrow, and I'm seriously worried that I've failed Maths... I had 3 dreams last night, and ALL of them were about getting my results. So you know what I do to calm my nerves? Write more! Reid and Morgan are going to get to see Morgan's mum in this chapter. So let's read on, shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter Two: I've Never Been More Nervous<span>_

* * *

><p>As soon as Morgan and Gordinski spoke to each other, the mood in the precinct became incredibly tense. Even the officers that hadn't been on the force that day knew that Gordinski had arrested Morgan for the murders Carl Buford had committed, even if they didn't know the whole story. All of them just stared, not knowing or caring how to alleviate the tension.<p>

Morgan himself had no idea what to say. Other than a brief nod of apology from Gordinski while he was arresting Buford, Morgan and Gordinski hadn't even interacted since Morgan had been cleared of those crimes. Morgan knew that Gordinski knew the truth about his childhood. He just wondered whether it would make a difference.

Hotch, knowing Morgan wasn't about to say anything, was the first one to break the silence. "Detective Gordinski," he said, stepping forward and shaking the man's hand. "Agent Hotchner. I believe you know most of my team. Agents Jareau, Prentiss, Morgan-" the whole team saw Gordinski flinch at Morgan's name- "-and Dr Reid. I believe Agent Rossi is new to you."

Gordinski shook the hand of each team member in turn (except for Reid, who just waved as he normally did). When he reached Morgan, though, both men hesitated for a moment. Eventually Morgan stuck out his hand, and Gordinski shook it briefly before letting go.

"I assume you guys want to get started," said Gordinski, turning his back on the team and walking into the back room, where he already had evidence boards set up and waiting. The team exchanged glances with each other before following him.

"I've got info about the first victim over here, the second here, and the third over here," said Gordinski, indicating different areas of the boards in turn.

"Have you got anything about the days the victims disappeared?" Hotch asked.

"They all disappeared the day before they were found," Gordinski said. "All of them taken from semi-public places, during their regular routine."

"So he targeted these victims specifically," Reid concluded.

"How do you know that?" Gordinski asked.

"Because the fact that the victims were taken during their daily routines means that the UnSub is stalking his victims," Prentiss explained.

"So he's probably already picked his next target," Gordinski said bitterly.

"Probably," said Rossi. "And the other problem is, we have no idea how long he stalks his victims before he kills them. Or _where_ he kills them, for that matter."

"That's what we need to figure out," said Hotch. "We also need to figure out _why_ he's targeting these particular victims."

"Well, they're all in their late teens to early twenties, have brown eyes, and are brunettes," JJ mused. "Maybe they represent something to him."

"Alright," said Hotch. "Morgan and Prentiss, I want you guys to go out and check out the dump sites, see if there's anything you find. Rossi and I will talk to the victim's families. Reid and JJ, I want you to stay here and start a geographic profile, and then work on victimology."

The team all nodded, a pang going through Morgan and Reid when they realised they would be working apart all day. They really wanted to be together at a time like this, but they could both understand Hotch's reasoning; they could both be distractions to each other, and they didn't want Gordinski to become suspicious of their relationship. It wasn't what they needed right then.

"Is Morgan okay?" JJ whispered to Reid after all the others had left. She kept her voice as quiet as she possibly could, so only Reid could hear her. Detective Gordinski was still in the room, and they didn't want him to hear them talking about Morgan.

"I think so," Reid whispered back just as quietly. "He just has a lot on his mind, that's all. Working with Gordinski doesn't exactly bring back good memories for him. Not to mention he's taking me to meet his mother and his sisters tonight."

JJ giggled. "Good luck with that," she said, before Gordinski walked over to them. "What're you working on?" he asked.

"We're working on the geographic profile, trying to narrow down the UnSub's comfort zone," Reid explained. "Based on where the victims were taken from, we can assume that the UnSub lives or works in this area." Reid pointed at the map he had lying on the table in front of him, so he could sit down and still work on it, and the circle he had drawn there.

"Why the abduction sites, and not the disposal sites?" Gordinski asked.

"They're important too," said JJ. "But they indicate where the UnSub _doesn't _live. He wouldn't dump the bodies anywhere near his house or his work; it would draw too much attention."

"I see." Gordinski studied the board and the map that Reid and JJ had been working on, but both of them could tell by his expression that there was more that he wanted to say. Eventually Gordinski cleared his throat, and turned to look at Reid and JJ again. "Look, I just wanted to say that I hope there's no bad blood between us, after what happened last time with Agent Morgan. I realise I was wrong now."

JJ and Reid looked between each other, unsure of what to say. "You realised you were wrong in the end," JJ finally said. "That's what matters here."

"Neither of us can answer for Morgan," Reid added. "But as long as there's no issues with him, there should be none with me."

"Well, good then," said Gordinski, turning back to his work. JJ and Reid exchanged looks one last time before beginning work on victimology.

_I hope this all works out_, Reid said to himself. _I really hope it does_.

* * *

><p>"So, how are you and Reid going?" Prentiss asked as she and Morgan walked from the car to their most recent crime scene.<p>

Morgan chuckled. "I should've known you'd ask me that," he said.

"Well, answer the question then," Prentiss laughed.

"We're good," said Morgan. "Really, really good." He smiled, thinking of the young genius. "Spencer is… well, he makes me happy. Keeps me grounded. He's good for me."

Prentiss smiled. "Look at you, getting all sentimental." She elbowed him good-naturedly in the ribs. "He really is good for you."

"You doubted my words, Prentiss?" Morgan joked.

"No, I guess I didn't," said Prentiss. "How's he handling the fact that he's going to meet your family tonight?"

"He's nervous," Morgan replied. "He's afraid that they won't like him, or that they won't accept our relationship."

"And what do you think?"

"They'll like him, I know that much," Morgan replied as they examined the park bench where the last victim was found. "It's hard not to."

"Oh, they'll definitely like him," Prentiss agreed. "They already do. I remember when you were… well, otherwise indisposed, and Reid and I went to go talk to your family. The situation didn't stop them from feeding Reid your mother's birthday cake. And as soon as they figured out the reason that he was spouting facts about law enforcement officers being killers wasn't because he thought you were a murderer, and was because he is Dr Reid, they warmed to him even more."

"Betcha Spencer was shovelling that cake down," Morgan chuckled. "And I told you it's hard not to like him."

"Although, they only knew who Reid was because they said you talk about him," Prentiss said. Morgan stopped looking around the crime scene and looked back at Prentiss.

"I talked about all of you," he said. When Prentiss fixed him with a disbelieving stare, he added, "Alright, I talked about Spencer a lot more than the rest of the team, even then." Morgan sighed, looking around at the park surrounding the disposal site. "He would've had to dump the victim at night to avoid being seen," he mused. Indeed, even though the entire park had been roped off with crime scene tape, there were a lot of people walking past it, some of them craning their necks to see if they could see anything.

When Morgan looked back at Prentiss, she was still staring at him. "What?" he said.

"I'm just curious," Prentiss said. "_Why_ did you talk about Reid so much, before you became more than friends?"

Morgan looked down at his hands, thinking for a while, before answering Prentiss. "Spencer has always meant the world to me," he said finally. "We've always been close; best friends. At first, I thought that that was the reason I talked about him so much with my family, but now… now I'm not so sure about that."

"You think that there was always something else there?" Prentiss guessed.

"I think I was always in love with Spence, or at least falling for him," said Morgan. "Maybe that's why I started calling him pretty boy in the first place. I mean, I can't have just suddenly had feelings for him in the moment that I kissed him and told him I loved him."

"That's true," Prentiss agreed. "These things certainly don't just crop up overnight." She grinned at Morgan, clapping a hand on his shoulder. "We really should get back."

"Yeah, I don't think we should leave Reid and JJ alone with Gordinski for too long," Morgan agreed, as the two agents began walking back to their car.

"You don't think Gordinski's over the issues the two of you had?" Prentiss asked.

"I don't know," Morgan admitted. "He might be, but if he isn't, and he says something against me, Spencer might snap."

"Reid? Get angry?" Prentiss said disbelievingly, as they pulled away from the curb.

"He does when he feels he can really relate to the situation, or when it affects him personally," Morgan explained. "And since it's me… well, let's just say that he wouldn't be very happy if Gordinski said anything."

"Don't worry so much, Morgan; JJ's with him," said Prentiss. "She's not going to let him get mad. But let's hurry back, just in case."

* * *

><p>It didn't take Morgan and Prentiss very long to arrive back at the Chicago police precinct. When they arrived, Reid was sitting down at the table, his crutches leaning against it, and case files spread out around him. JJ was standing at the evidence boards, pinning things up and writing as Reid dictated. Gordinski was sitting at the table as well, on the phone to someone.<p>

Morgan moved across the room, bending down beside Reid on the pretence of reading what he was doing. "How's he been?" he asked Reid in a low whisper.

Reid didn't have to ask to know whom Morgan was talking about. "Fine," he answered honestly, also in a whisper. "I think he's talking to one of the other detectives, about one of our victims. He only mentioned the case with you once, and that was to say he hopes there's no hard feelings, and that he realises he's wrong now."

"He does?" said Morgan a little louder than he intended, causing Gordinski to look over at him curiously.

"He didn't go so far as to apologise," Reid added. "But at least he wasn't being antagonistic."

"Where's Hotch and Rossi?" Prentiss asked, speaking up for the first time.

"They're on their way back now," JJ said from her position at the evidence boards. "They called a little while ago; they said two of the victims were single, while Isabelle Munroe was in a long distance relationship, they all lived alone, all were in college, and they all stuck to a routine. And all three were good girls. Never put a foot wrong."

"I'm almost sure that these victims represent somebody to the UnSub," Prentiss said. As soon as she'd finished talking, Detective Gordinski hung up his phone. "Anything interesting?"

"One of Carlie Grant's neighbours reports seeing a beat-up white sedan parked a few doors down from Carlie's house several times in the weeks leading up to her disappearance. Said she'd never seen it before or since."

"That could definitely be the UnSub," said Morgan. "We did think he was stalking these victims prior to taking them. This could prove it."

It wasn't long until Hotch and Rossi walked back into the precinct. "What did you guys find out?" Hotch asked Morgan and Prentiss.

"All of the parks were in busy areas," Morgan said. "A constant stream of cars and people went past the entire time we were there."

"And the park benches were out in the open, where anyone could see them," Prentiss added. "There's no way the UnSub could've dumped the bodies during the day without being seen. He has to leave them there at night."

Hotch nodded. "JJ and Reid tell you what we found out about the victims?" he asked. When Morgan and Prentiss murmured their assent, he said, "I don't think there's anything else we can do today. I think we should head back to our hotel and rest."

"Good idea," Rossi agreed. After a brief goodbye to Detective Gordinski, the team left the precinct.

It didn't take the team very long to arrive at their hotel. As they stood in the lobby, Hotch told them, "Luckily, we managed to get single rooms. Except for you two," he said, indicating Reid and Morgan. "I can see you sneaking into each other's rooms anyway, so you're sharing. And besides, I figured Morgan could use the moral support on this case."

Morgan and Reid both stared at Hotch, surprised at his kind action. While he welcomed their relationship, he normally didn't condone them sleeping in the same bed, let alone the same room, on cases. Especially when their relationship was still a secret to the FBI.

"Thanks, Hotch," said Morgan, smiling gratefully at their boss. "Now come on you," he said, grabbing Reid's arm. "We have to get ready, 'cause my mum's not gonna be happy if we're late."

Reid gulped, as if he was just remembering what he and Morgan were going to do that night. "O-okay," he stammered. He could see the team out of the corner of his eyes, smiling comfortingly at him. Reid didn't think he could bear to hear them say that Morgan's family would be totally fine with their relationship one more time; he didn't what them to convince him of the fact, then find out they were wrong. He followed Morgan straight up the small staircase to their hotel room, without looking back at the others. Reid noted dimly that their room was separated from the others, and remembering back on their case in Milwaukee when they'd shared a room, Reid knew exactly why.

Morgan moved across the room and, setting his go bag on the bed, began searching through it for the clothes he was going to wear to dinner that night. He found a shirt and pulled it out, but when he turned around to face Reid, the genius was sitting in a chair right beside the door, his eyes closed. Morgan could tell Reid was still conscious, though; he was wringing his hands, like he did when he was nervous.

"Spencer?" said Morgan softly. "Spence? Pretty boy?" At the sound of the affectionate nickname, Reid opened his eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, I'm fine," said Reid dismissively. Morgan crossed his arms and focused his disbelieving gaze on him. He knew Reid was lying; 'I'm fine' was his standard answer when he wanted everyone to _think_ he was okay.

"Spencer," said Morgan. "Come on, who do you think you're talking to? I know you better than anyone, so I know when you're lying."

Reid let out a long sigh. "I'm scared, Derek. I can't help but think that your family aren't going to like me."

"Oh, Spence." Morgan crossed the room, dropping to his knees in front of where Reid was sitting. "I am telling you, you have nothing to worry about. They're going to love you."

"How can you be so sure about that?" Reid asked.

"Because I love you," said Morgan matter-of-factly. He reached out and cupped Reid's face in both of his hands, using his thumbs to gently rub small circles on Reid's cheeks. "They're not going to care that you're a man, Spencer. They're going to like you for everything that you are, because that's exactly the way that I feel."

Reid sighed again, Morgan touch beginning to sooth him. "I love you, Derek," he whispered.

Morgan pressed a soft kiss to Reid's forehead, then to his nose, and finally to his lips. "I love you too, Spencer. So much. And if nothing else, they will like you because of that."

"I hope you're right," said Reid. "I just can't help but feel that tonight will make or break me."

"You don't need to be so dramatic," Morgan chuckled. "You should just feel honoured that I'm bringing you home to meet my family. I don't think I've ever brought _anyone_ home to meet my family before." He reached up, ruffling Reid's hair affectionately. "Come on, pretty boy. Let's get ready, okay? Get that vest off you."

"I thought you liked my vests," said Reid, slightly hurt as he used his crutches to cross the room to the bed.

"I do," said Morgan. "Which is why I bought you this." He reached into his own bag, pulling out a jet-black sweater vest. "I was hoping you'd wear this."

Reid took the vest from Morgan, looking it over as he held it in his hands. "You bought this for me?" he said. "When?"

"When I took Clooney to the vet the other week," Morgan replied. "I was just driving past the store, and I saw this, and I thought it would be perfect for you. You like it?"

"I do," Reid confirmed, and Morgan's face lit up. "Now can we get dressed and go, before I change my mind and baulk?"

Morgan chuckled. "Okay, Spence. Let's go."

* * *

><p>In Reid's mind, it seemed like it was no time at all until they'd pulled up outside Morgan's childhood home. His nerves had risen again as they'd gotten closer, and as soon as Morgan stopped the car, Reid reached out and took his hand in comfort.<p>

"Hey. It will be okay," Morgan said soothingly, squeezing Reid's hand in his. "Remember what I said? I promise you they will welcome you into the family with open arms."

"Into the family?" Reid repeated.

"Yeah. You know I can't see my future without you, Spencer," said Morgan. "You're my family just as much as they are." He leaned over and kissed Reid, feeling the genius's mouth pull into a smile under his own lips. "Now come on. My mum's waiting for us."

Morgan moved around to Reid's side of the car, opening his door and helping him climb out. "Get ready, Spence," Morgan said. "You're probably not going to want to eat for a week after eating one of my mum's dinners."

The two men walked to the front door, where Morgan knocked and waited. It wasn't long until they could hear the sound of footsteps approaching, and the front door opened, revealing Fran Morgan, Morgan's mum. The woman had shoulder-length, curly red hair, and was wearing a very kind smile.

"Derek!" she cried, stepping forward and hugging her only son tightly. "Oh, it's so good to see you!"

"It's good to see you too, mama," said Morgan, hugging his mum close. "You remember Doctor Spencer Reid, of course." Morgan stepped back so his mother could see Reid properly. Reid gave Fran a shy smile.

"Oh my!" she gasped when she saw that Reid was on crutches. "What happened to you?"

"I got shot in the knee, protecting a man from our killer," said Reid. "It doesn't hurt badly anymore, but I still can't walk on my left leg."

"Well, you must want to come inside and sit down, then!" said Fran. "Come in, come in!" she stepped aside, allowing Reid and Morgan to go past her into the house. To Morgan, she said, "Sarah and Desiree were very happy to hear that you were coming tonight, Derek."

"They aren't here yet?" said Morgan as they entered the living room. He placed a hand on Reid's shoulder, and indicated that he should sit on the couch. Reid did so, and Morgan took his crutches from him and leant them against the wall before sitting down beside Reid. Fran watched them curiously as they did so, taking the love seat beside them.

"No, they're not," she said once they were all seated. "Desiree's just finishing up her shift at the hospital, and Sarah had parent teacher night at her school. Desiree's a nurse and Sarah teaches third grade," Fran added to Reid. Reid just nodded; Morgan had in fact already told him this, but as Fran didn't yet know how close they really were, she had no idea of this. "Jobs nowhere near as dangerous as Derek's."

"Mama, it's what I love doing," Morgan protested. "And it's what I'm good at. I don't think I'd be as happy doing anything else."

"Relax, Derek," Fran laughed. "I gave up on trying to get you to leave the FBI years ago. You're too much like your father. Wanting to fight for those who can't fight for themselves. Protective." Reid nodded at the last word, murmuring his agreement. "I take it you've seen his protectiveness first hand- can I call you Spencer?"

"Of course you can," said Reid, a little surprised. "I'm the youngest on the team, so everyone's really protective of me. Derek especially so. Sometimes a little bit too much."

"Come on, Spencer, you're a disaster magnet," Morgan laughed. "You have to admit, you get in trouble a _lot_ more than the rest of us. Therefore, we _need_ to be really protective of you."

"If you say so," Reid huffed, which just caused Morgan to laugh even more and Fran to giggle softly. She'd been watching Reid and Morgan's exchange with a curious eye.

"Would you boys like a drink, while we wait for Sarah and Desiree?" Fran asked. "Coffee, maybe?"

Neither Morgan nor Fran missed the way Reid's face lit up at the mention of coffee. "Spencer practically lives on the stuff. Just make sure you have a lot of sugar. And I really mean _a lot_."

"Derek!" Spencer gasped, but there was no hurt in his voice.

Fran Morgan just laughed. "Don't worry, Spencer. I'll just bring out the sugar pot for you," she assured him with a smile.

As soon as Fran had left the room, Morgan scooted closer to Reid so they were sitting right next to each other, their bodies touching. "Derek, what are you _doing_?" Reid hissed quietly. "We haven't told your mother about us yet!"

"Well, maybe we should tell her when she comes back in," Morgan suggested.

"But what about your sisters?" Reid asked. "I thought we were going to tell them all together!"

"Spencer, I don't want to hide from my mother anymore," Morgan said. "I want to be able to hold you in front of her. I want to be able to kiss you in front of her. I want her to know how much I love you. I can't wait until my sisters get here."

"Derek…" Reid whispered, just staring at Morgan. "Alright. We'll tell her?"

"Tell me what?" Fran asked as she walked back into the room, carrying three cups of coffee, milk and sugar on a tray. She set it on the table and resumed her seat, looking at Reid and Morgan.

"Well, um…" Not knowing exactly what to say, Morgan reached out and took Reid's hand in his own. He squeezed it gently, smiling at Reid before turning back to face his mother. "Me and Spencer, well…"

"You're in a relationship?" Fran finished. Morgan nodded meekly. "Well, it's about time, isn't it?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Bet you guys weren't expecting that ending, were you? That's okay, cos neither was I! Stupid muse... I definitely wasn't planning on Fran already having her suspicions about Morgan, but when I started writing, that's what came out! Oh well, did you guys like it? Please, let me know! I love reading all your reviews!**

**Oh, and Diamond Cobra, if you're reading this from whichever country you're in now, I've seen the Glee Christmas episode and you haven't! Mwahahahahahahahahaha! :P**


	3. Welcome to the Family, Doctor Reid

**A/N: A belated Merry Christmas to all of my wonderful readers! I hope you all had amazing days with your families and got everything you wanted! And I hope that the rest of you guys had good weather- cos here it Melbourne, Australia, it was absolutely horrible, one of the worst storms we've ever had! Torrential rain, freaking huge thunder and lightning, and hail the size of freaking golf balls! And apparently a mini-tornado hit the city. But luckily everyone's okay, and I've finally finished the next chapter! Just to recap, Morgan has just told his mother about him and Reid, and the first words out of her mouth were 'it's about time', like she already knew something. Hmmm...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters, despite how much I wanted them for Christmas.**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter Three: Welcome to the Family, Doctor Reid<span>_

* * *

><p>Both Morgan and Reid stared at Fran in shock. There were several moments of stunned silence before Morgan finally opened his mouth. "What?" he finally managed to say. "What do you mean, 'it's about time'? Did you already know?"<p>

"No," said Fran. "I did not know, or suspect, that you and Spencer were in a relationship. But I knew how you felt about him, Derek."

"How is that possible?" Morgan asked. "_I _didn't even know until about five minutes before we got together."

"Because I'm your mother, Derek," Fran answered simply. "I could tell, from the way you talked to me about him. You would talk about all of your team, but you would talk about Spencer the most. No matter what we would talk about, somehow the conversation always found its way back to him. You would talk about him for the longest time. And you talked about him with such _reverence_… and love."

"Love?" Reid repeated, looking between Morgan and Fran, confused. "What do you mean?"

"I could hear it in Derek's voice when he talked about you, Spencer," Fran explained. "I know that he didn't know himself; that he didn't realise that he loved you. But I know he loved, and still loves, you. From the moment you joined the team."

"I should've known," Morgan chuckled. "Sometimes I think you know me a little _too_ well."

"I'm your mother, Derek," said Fran matter-of-factly. "It's my job to know more about you than anybody else."

"Can I ask you something?" Reid said to Fran in a quiet voice. When Fran nodded almost instantly, he said, "If… if you knew Derek loved me, why didn't you say anything to him?"

"Because this was something Derek had to figure out on his own," Fran replied. "It wasn't something I could tell him. He would deny it completely, if it came from me. It wouldn't be the same, if I were the one who told him he loved you. This was something Derek had to figure out on his own. I did try to… indirectly ask him," she added. "I have been asking him for years whether there is anyone in his life, or whether he liked anyone. Every single time-" Fran turned to look at her son- "-he baulked and changed the subject."

"Seriously?" said Morgan. "_That_'s why you kept asking me that? Not because you wanted me to settle down and give you grandchildren?"

"Well, there's that too," Fran admitted. "But really it was because I wanted you to be with the person you love."

Morgan was touched by his mother's words. "So you don't care that Spencer's a man?" he said.

"Of course I don't," said Fran. "I married a black man in a time when society thought that shouldn't happen. I think I would be a hypocrite if I was against your relationship just because you're both men."

Morgan smiled, squeezing Reid's hand tightly. "Thank you, mama," he said. "You have no idea how much this means to me."

"It's nothing, Derek," Fran assured him. "Anything that makes you happy makes me happy. And besides, I've always liked Spencer."

"See, I told you," said Morgan with a smile, pulling Reid against his side with one arm. "I told you she'd like you."

"I guess you did," said Reid.

Morgan started leaning in, about to kiss Reid, when he suddenly thought of something and pulled back. "Sarah and Desiree," he said. When both Fran and Reid looked at him, confused, he added, "Do they know? How I felt about Spencer, I mean."

Fran shook her head. "No," she said. "They don't. I think they've grown so used to their brother not having anyone in his life, they wouldn't recognise the signs."

"Well, telling _them_ should be fun," said Morgan darkly, scowling. "It's going to be twenty million questions in here, until my head explodes."

Reid, feeling slightly uncomfortable, began filling up his coffee with sugar so he'd have something to do. Fran watched him as he did so, her eyes going slightly wide. "Wow," she said. "You weren't kidding when you said he took a lot of sugar, Derek."

"Told you," said Morgan with a smirk. "I don't know how he can sleep at night, what with the amount of caffeine and sugar he always has in his system."

"My body's used to it, Derek," said Reid, lifting his cup to his lips and casting a sideways glance at his boyfriend. "And what do you mean, 'it's going to be twenty million questions'?"

"Owing to the fact that they're my sisters, Sarah and Desiree are going to ask me as many questions as they can think of about our relationship," Morgan explained. Seeing Reid was still confused, he added, "It's a sibling thing, Spence."

"I take it you don't have any siblings?" said Fran.

Reid raised an eyebrow at Morgan; he obviously hadn't told his mother anything about Reid's family. Reid could understand why, though; given Reid's family history, Morgan wouldn't have been sure what Reid wanted other people to know. "No, I'm an only child," Reid replied. "Mum didn't want any more children after she had me; she said I was all she needed."

Morgan shot his mother a glance, indicating that she shouldn't enquire further. "When are Sarah and Desiree getting here?" he asked to avoid any awkwardness.

"Any minute now," Fran replied. "I think Sarah is picking Desiree up on her way here." No sooner had Fran finished speaking than the doorbell rang. "I'll be right back," said Fran, rising from her seat and leaving Reid and Morgan alone.

"That wasn't so bad now, was it?" Morgan whispered in Reid's ear, a seductive tone to his voice.

A shiver ran down Reid's spine, as he tried hard to repress his urges. "I guess not," he whispered back. "Now can you _please_ stop trying to turn me on? We're in your mother's house, and your sisters are about to walk in to the room."

Morgan chuckled and pressed a kiss to Reid's lips, pulling away just before his sisters entered the room. Upon seeing the two women, Morgan jumped up from his seat and pulled them both into a bear hug. "It's good to see you," he said.

"Good to see you too, big brother," said Desiree as they all pulled apart. "Nice to know you still love us."

"Yeah, even though you only come to visit once in a blue moon," Sarah added. "I was beginning to think you'd forgotten about us or something."

"Come on, Sarah, you know how full on my job is," Morgan protested. "It takes up all of my time. I'm only here now because we're on a case."

Morgan shifted slightly, and Sarah and Desiree caught sight of Reid for the first time. "Dr Reid!" Desiree exclaimed, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I- um, well, I-"

"I invited him," Fran said, saving Reid from answering. "I think he'll enjoy a Morgan family dinner."

"He certainly looks like he _needs_ one," Desiree joked. "He's too skinny."

"See, that's what I keep telling him," said Morgan, walking over and sitting down beside Reid again. "It's because he lives on nothing but coffee."

"I eat!" Reid protested, pouting slightly. The Morgan's couldn't help but laugh, and Morgan himself was sorely tempted to lean over and kiss the pout right off of Reid's face. But he couldn't. Not yet.

Sarah and Desiree took seats on the couch across from where Reid and Morgan were seated. Both of them couldn't help but notice the nervousness and anxiety that was rolling off Reid in waves. "Are you okay, Dr Reid?" Sarah asked cautiously.

Reid gave a small nod, murmuring, "I'm fine." Even though they didn't know him as well as Morgan did, Sarah and Desiree could tell that Reid was lying.

Realising that there was only one thing to do now, Morgan cleared his throat. Everyone in the room- even Reid- looked at him. This was it. This was the moment.

"There's something I need to tell you guys, actually," Morgan said to his sisters. "I mean, you may already know, I don't know, because Mum did, but I didn't exactly make it obvious."

"Derek, what're you talking about?" Desiree asked.

"The fact that I'm bisexual," Morgan answered.

"You are? Seriously?" Desiree said, staring at her brother. "I mean, Derek, you know I have absolutely nothing against it- I have gay friends, after all, I think it would be kinda hypocritical if I was- but I thought you were as straight as they come! I've lost count of the number of women I saw you with…"

"To be honest, Des, I thought that too," Morgan admitted. "But, well… let's just say things changed."

Sarah was a lot more restrained than her younger sister, and managed to keep any shock she may have felt under control. "What're you thinking, Sarah?" Morgan asked her.

"I'm thinking I don't give a damn what my brother's sexuality is," Sarah said. "You're still the same old Derek I know and love."

A smile spread across Morgan's face. "You're a much better sister than I have ever given you credit for, Sarah," he said.

"Hey! What about me?" Desiree asked indignantly.

"C'mon, Des, you know I love you," said Morgan, laughing.

Reid, who had been quiet throughout this entire exchange, looked at Morgan, the question obvious in his eyes. "There's actually more," Morgan said, drawing his sisters' attention again. "I've been in a relationship with another man. For about six months now." And with that, Morgan took Reid's hand in his.

Sarah and Desiree looked at the two men, the realisation setting in. "You're dating Dr Reid?" Sarah asked for confirmation.

Morgan nodded. "Well… yeah," he said lamely.

"So the things that changed…" Desiree said.

"Was me realising that I was in love with Spencer," Morgan finished. The rest of the family couldn't help but smile as Morgan pulled Reid against his side, pressing a kiss to his temple.

"That's adorable," Desiree commented. "Can I have him?"

Morgan chuckled. "Sorry, Des. He's mine." He turned Reid's face towards his own, pressing a kiss to his lips this time. Reid blushed bright red, and Fran, Sarah and Desiree all laughed.

"I think I'm going to go and finish working on dinner," Fran announced. "Sarah, Desiree, did you want to help me?"

"But Mum-" Desiree began in protest, but Fran interrupted her.

"Now, Desiree." She cast a glance towards Reid and Morgan. Both sisters now understood, and followed their mother into the kitchen, leaving Reid and Morgan alone.

"They actually like me," said Reid after a moment of stunned silence.

"Told ya so," said Morgan again. "It's hard _not_ to like you."

"That's not what I meant," Reid protested. "I meant- well, they don't seem to care that I'm a man. At all."

"That's because they don't care, Spence," said Morgan. "They don't care that I've brought a man home to meet them, as opposed to a woman. I mean, they were shocked, of course; they have seen me with a constant stream of women, and never with another man. But seriously, they don't care about that. The fact that I love you and you're the first person I've ever brought home to meet them is all that matters to them."

"I think I'm beginning to see that now," said Reid with a smile. "Are they always like that?"

"Only around me," Morgan said, chuckling. "We're siblings; it's what we do. They'll probably ask you a heap of questions, but they'll do it in the nicest possible way."

"They will?" said Reid, gulping slightly.

"They're just curious, Spence," Morgan assured him. "I mean, you're part of the family now. They just want to get to know you as well as they possibly can."

"Okay," Reid sighed. "But you know how I am around people I don't know that well."

"I know," said Morgan. "But you've got me right here beside you. And you know the difference between being at work and being where we are right now? We don't have to hide the fact that we love each other."

Smiling broadly, as though he'd only just remembered this fact, Reid put his arms around Morgan and pulled him close, kissing him. Reid was very mindful of the fact that he was in Morgan's childhood home, and that his mother and sisters were in the next room, so he didn't kiss Morgan with as much passion and need as he would like. Instead his kisses were soft, gentle and sweet. To Morgan, they tasted like coffee and sugar. Morgan loved that taste; it was distinctively Reid, and it always reminded him of his younger lover.

"Well, adorable isn't a word I ever thought I'd apply to my brother, but here I am doing that right now," said Sarah suddenly from the doorway.

Reid pulled away from Morgan instantly, looking highly embarrassed, and refusing to look at Morgan and Sarah. Sarah tried to suppress her giggles, but she was only partly successful.

"Aw, come on, Sarah!" Morgan exclaimed, but with a playful tone to his voice. "Why'd you have to go and embarrass my boyfriend for?"

"Well I am sorry for that," said Sarah, "and for interrupting, but Mum wanted to know what Doctor Reid wanted to drink. She didn't know whether you drank alcohol or not."

"Call me Spencer," said Reid, surprising both himself and Morgan. "And I drink red wine. Or just water, if you don't have any."

Sarah smiled. "Got it, Spencer," she said. Looking at her brother, Sarah mouthed 'adorable' before leaving the room again.

Morgan looked back at his boyfriend, and had to suppress his laughter when he saw that Reid was blushing. "Oh, come on, pretty boy," Morgan said. "She didn't mind. They don't mind seeing us kiss."

"Yeah, I know," Reid sighed. "Doesn't make it any less embarrassing."

Morgan couldn't help but laugh this time. Reid scowled at him, but both men were saved from saying anything else by Fran calling from the kitchen, telling them that dinner was ready.

Morgan jumped up from the couch instantly, grabbing Reid's hand and pulling him after him. "Come on, pretty boy. You're going to love this," Morgan said as he and Reid entered the dining room.

"Pretty boy?" Desire repeated, confused.

"It's my nickname for Spencer," Morgan explained as he and Reid sat down. "'Cause, you know, I think he's beautiful."

Reid blushed deeply again, but this time it wasn't from embarrassment; it was from love, and from hearing that praise from Morgan. Especially in front of his family.

"Derek, you are being so sweet and cute it's almost sickening," Desiree commented, screwing her face up in an expression of mock disgust. "Especially since it's you."

"Gee thanks, Des," said Morgan sarcastically. "I feel _so_ loved. You are just an _amazing_ sister."

"You aren't that great a brother yourself, Derek," Desiree retorted. "I only ever see you on Christmas, or Thanksgiving, and on Mum's birthday. I only get a five minute phone call on my birthday."

"Aw, come on, Desi!" said Morgan. "You know that's not my fault! And you know I love you!"

"I'm sorry about this," Fran said to Reid as she shovelled more food onto his plate than he could possibly eat in one sitting. "They always get like this whenever Derek comes to visit. Sarah too. It's just banter, though. They don't mean anything hostile by it."

"No, it's okay, I understand," Reid assured her. "It's intriguing to watch. Both as a profiler who is an only child, and as Derek's boyfriend. It helps me learn more about him. How he acts around his family."

"That's a nice way to look at it," said Fran, sitting down at the head of the table next to Reid as Sarah joined in on the banter. "But you know, they wouldn't be doing this in front of you if they didn't feel comfortable with you."

Reid was silent for a long moment after Fran's words; he definitely hadn't thought of that. It gave him a very nice feeling, to know that Morgan's sisters were so comfortable around him already, even though he was their brother's _boyfriend_. Maybe Morgan had been right all along.

Realising that Fran was still watching him, Reid looked down at the roast she had dished out in front of him. "This looks amazing, Mrs Morgan," he said sincerely.

"Please, Spencer, call me Fran," Fran said. "You're family. I insist."

"I should've warned you about that, Mum," Morgan laughed, taking a break from his banter with his sisters and eating his dinner to look over at Reid beside him. "He can be too polite for his own good. But don't worry, Spence. I love ya for it." He reached over and ruffled Reid's hair good-naturedly, pressing a kiss to the side of the younger man's face. While Sarah and Desiree weren't paying attention, Morgan leaned over to Reid and whispered, "Hey, I'm sorry for ignoring you, baby."

"It's okay," Reid assured him. "I like watching you talk to your sisters. And your mum's nice."

Morgan smiled. "As long as your happy," he said. "Besides, we have _all night_ to spend time together."

"Derek!" Reid hissed. "We're still on a case!" Sarah and Desiree looked up at the two men, confused. Morgan just smirked at Reid and turned back to his sisters, resuming their conversation.

Fran chuckled. "I see Derek hasn't changed very much," she said.

Reid shook his head ruefully. "Sometimes I think he forgets how important our job is," he said. "But… I don't know. I think it makes me love him more."

Fran smiled, looking over at Morgan. "I'm glad he'd found someone who loves him so much," she said. "To be honest, with his job and… what happened to him when he was a boy, I was afraid he'd never find someone. But looking at him now, I can't remember having seen him this happy in a very long time."

"So it doesn't bother you that… that I'm a man?" Reid said.

"Not at all," said Fran. "Like I said, I married a black man at a time when everybody else said I shouldn't. Your gender doesn't matter to me, as long as you're both happy and you love each other."

"I am," said Reid. "Like you said about Derek, I can't remember being this happy in a long time, either. And I definitely love him."

"And I know he loves you," said Fran. You can just see it- the way his face lights up whenever you're in the room, the way he can't help but smile whenever he talks about you. There's a… spark in his eyes I've never seen there before."

"Really?" said Reid, looking over at Morgan again. "You see all of that?"

"Yes," Fran replied. "I _am_ his mother, after all. I probably know him better than anybody else- well, except for you. I've seen him happy, but this- this is more than happy."

Reid looked over at Fran and couldn't help but smile. Morgan had definitely been right- Reid had been worrying for nothing. Morgan's mother clearly welcomed him with open arms; as long as Reid was making Morgan happy, which he both believed and hoped he was. It really warmed his heart, to know that Fran already liked him so much.

Before Reid knew it, he'd finished eating. Morgan had been right once again: his mother's food was amazing. There had been more food than Reid had ever seen before, but he'd been more than happy to eat it all.

After everyone had finished eating, Fran suggested they move back into the living room. "Okay, Mama," Morgan agreed. "But we can't stay much longer. Technically, Spencer and I are still on the clock, and we still have a case tomorrow that we need to solve."

"Of course," Fran said. "You boys are welcome to leave whenever you need to. Derek, did you want to help me with dessert?"

Reid cast Morgan a panicked look, when he realised that this meant he'd be left alone in the room with Sarah and Desiree. "It's alright, Spence. They're not gonna kill you or anything," Morgan laughed.

"Yeah, come on, we just want to ask you questions. Get to know you," Desiree added.

Reid gulped. "Okay, I guess," he said. He followed Morgan's sisters back into the lounge room, sitting down on the couch opposite them. "Alright. What do you want to know?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Awww, Morgan's mum is so nice! I always imagined that, if the writers got their act together and realised Morgan and Reid belonged together, Morgan's mother would be completely supportive of their relationship. And Reid's about to get the third degree from Morgan's sisters, I wonder how that's gonna go... :P Now this is my late Christmas present to you guys, hows about some reviews in return? :P You know I always love hearing from you guys!**


	4. I Told You So

**A/N: This chapter took a little longer than I expected guys, sorry! I went away to my grandma's for a while, and she doesn't have any internet there. I actually finished this chapter a few days ago, but wasn't able to post it until now. Sorry about the wait!**

**I'm also putting a poll on my profile, asking whether you guys want any actual full-on sex scenes in this series again, because there haven't been any in a while, and I'm not entirely sure whether you guys want them or not. Be sure to go and vote on that!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter Four: I Told You So<span>_

* * *

><p>Reid's nerves were rising by the second. Sarah and Desiree were still silent, scrutinising him closely. He couldn't figure out whether Morgan's sisters were <em>trying<em> to make him uncomfortable, or they just couldn't figure out what to ask him first.

As Reid shifted under the gaze of the two women, Desiree finally spoke. "How old are you?" she asked.

"Nearly twenty-eight," Reid replied. "I'm eight years younger than Derek," he added, sensing the next question the women were going to ask.

"And you obviously work at the BAU… how long have you been there again?" said Sarah. "I mean, I remember Derek telling us about you when you first started, but I can't remember when that was."

"I joined when I was twenty-two," said Reid. "So five years, five… almost five and a half years now," Reid amended, realising Sarah and Desiree probably didn't want to know _exactly_ how long he'd been working at the BAU.

Sarah and Desiree both giggled. "Derek said you were like that…" said Desiree. "And you're some kind of genius?"

"Yeah," said Reid. "I have-"

"An IQ of 187, an eidetic memory, and you can read 20,000 words per minute," Sarah finished. "I've lost count of the number of times Derek's told us that. And Des, you're supposed to be asking him things that we _don't already know_."

"Oh, yeah, right," said Desiree. "So, how long have you two been together?"

"Nearly six months," Reid replied, a little scared now that they were moving into this territory.

"Nearly six months, and you didn't tell us?" said Desiree, a little hurt.

"We both wanted to tell you," Reid defended. "Derek just wanted to tell you in person."

"It's okay, Spencer. We understand," Sarah assured him. "Who made the first move?"

"Um… well it was JJ, actually," Reid admitted. Sarah and Desiree both looked at him, confused. "A few of us were having a conversation, and something happened that upset me, so I left the bullpen and went into the break room. JJ followed me in there, and even though I'd never told anyone, she just- she just knew how I felt about Derek. So she went and got him, and well… I kinda blurted it out. Then he kissed me."

"Have you said I love you?" Desiree asked.

"Many, many times," said Reid with a small smile. "That was what I blurted out without thinking. Then Derek told me that he loved me too."

"Is he a good kisser?" Desiree asked curiously.

Reid blushed bright red, looking down at his twitching fingers. "He's amazing," he murmured, loud enough for Sarah and Desiree to hear.

"Do you… what are your living arrangements?" Sarah asked. Reid noticed she was a lot more restrained with her questions; she was curious, but she didn't want to intentionally ask Reid a question that would seriously embarrass him.

"We live together," said Reid. "My lease actually ran out on my apartment a couple of months ago, so instead of me trying to find a new place… well, Derek just asked me to move in with him."

"Have you had sex yet?" Desiree asked suddenly and bluntly.

"Um, w-what?" Reid stammered, highly embarrassed.

"It's just a question," Desiree said with a wave of her hand. "I'm just curious. And I know Derek."

"W-well, yeah, we have," said Reid. "Not straight away, if that's what you were wondering. Derek said he'd wait until I was ready, and he did."

"Is he-" Desiree began, but Sarah cut her off.

"Desi, enough with the questions about their sex life. I don't think Derek would be very happy with us if we were the reason his boyfriend died of embarrassment," she said. "And anyway, it's my turn. Have you ever been in a serious relationship before Derek?"

"Not really, no," Reid admitted. "I was never really the relationship type. I mean, not that I had one-night stands or anything like that. I just… I find it really hard to get close to people like that. And I'm not the type that people fall for. But with Derek… things are different."

"Well, thank goodness for that," said Sarah sincerely. "We were getting worried that Derek would never find anyone."

"It's true," said Desiree. "What with Derek's job taking him all over the place, and the fact that he was never with the same woman twice, we thought he'd never settle down. I'm glad that's finally changed."

Reid couldn't help but smile at Sarah and Desiree's words. They were obviously happy (or at least not _un_happy) about his and Derek's relationship, to be talking about it in that way.

"You got any bad habits?" Desiree asked.

"I ramble too much," said Reid ruefully. "Random facts, or things that nobody wants to hear. And I'm really insecure. I never believe that people truly like me, or that they aren't going to leave me."

"I don't think you have to worry about that with Derek," Sarah assured Reid.

"Yeah, the way he looks at you, I don't think he's going anywhere any time soon," Desiree added with a smile.

"Do you love him?" Sarah asked.

Reid smiled. This was the easiest question he'd had to answer all night. "More than I've ever loved anyone or anything else in the world."

"Well, that's good," said Morgan, re-entering the room with a plate of cake slices, Fran right behind him. "'Cause that's how I feel about you." He set the tray of cakes down and sat down beside Reid, pulling him close and kissing him. He waited just long enough until Reid starting kissing him back before pulling away again, leaving Reid wanting more.

"Here, baby, try this," said Morgan, handing Reid a slice of cake. "It's chocolate. Your favourite." As Reid lifted the cake to his mouth and took a bite, Morgan leaned over and whispered in his ear, "You _better_ want more than that, baby. 'Cause you're getting it later." Reid gulped and looked away from Morgan, but his response told the older man exactly what he wanted to know.

"Mmmm." Reid made a noise of content as he swallowed his mouthful. "This is amazing."

"It's Mum's special recipe," Morgan said proudly, smiling at the woman. "I'm going to have to steal it off her and bring it home, so I can bake it for you?"

"Oh, so you can actually cook without burning the house down now, can you?" Sarah quipped.

"Ha ha, very funny," said Morgan sarcastically. "That was _one time_ Sarah. And I can so cook."

"His food is delicious," Reid added to back his boyfriend up. "And I'm not just saying that."

"Yeah, Spencer's not the type of person to say something he doesn't actually mean," Morgan agreed.

"The rest of the team would agree with me too," said Reid. "Remember that time you cooked dinner for them, when we came out to them? They loved that."

"So the rest of your team know about your relationship?" Fran surmised.

"Yeah, they do," Morgan replied. "We would've had to tell them eventually, anyway. They are profilers, after all. And they were already starting to realise that something was up, even if they didn't know what."

"What about that Garcia, the technical analyst woman you told us about?" said Sarah. "She's not a profiler, is she?"

"No," said Reid. "But she is Derek's best friend. She, along with JJ, already knew before we told the rest of our team."

"So they're happy about your relationship, then?" said Fran.

"For the most part," said Morgan. "I mean, yeah, they're all happy about it. Finding someone that will stick with you in our job is rare. And since we _both_ live in this job, we don't have to worry about that. So they know that we're happy, and that we're going to _stay_ happy, which in turn makes them very happy. Of course Hotch, our Unit Chief, worries about it affecting our jobs, but it hasn't so far. And I don't think it will."

"He also worries about what will happen if and when the FBI brass and Strauss find out," Reid added.

"Technically, relationships between fellow agents are forbidden," Morgan explained to his family. "They don't usually enforce that rule, but since we're on the same team… well, let's just say that them finding out prematurely may have bad consequences."

"So, what you've got there is, technically, a forbidden love," said Desiree, a spark in his eye. "Sounds exciting to me."

Morgan chuckled, squeezing Reid affectionately with one arm. "I guess it is."

The conversation continued to move along in the same way as they ate their dessert. In fact, Reid was rather surprised by how effortless the conversation was. Even if he _had_ expected Morgan's family to accept their relationship (which, despite Morgan's constant insistence, he hadn't thought would happen until it actually did), he wouldn't have expected them to be as welcoming as they were. It was like, as Morgan had said, they had welcomed him into the family.

"We really should get going, Mama," said Morgan after another twenty minutes. "We still have a case to solve tomorrow."

"Well, alright then," said Fran. "But take some cake with you, please. And you make sure you come visit before you leave Chicago, okay? You and Spencer both."

"Of course we will, Mama," Morgan promised. He got to his feet, before fetching Reid's crutches and gently easing the younger man onto his own feet. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good," Reid assured him. "It doesn't hurt right now, anyway."

As soon as he was sure that Reid was balanced, and that his knee wasn't hurting him, Morgan turned to face his family. "It was good to see you guys," he said, hugging each of them in turn. "I missed you."

"Well, you've got to come and visit us more often, baby," Fran said as she hugged her son.

"I'll see you again before I leave Chicago, Mama," Morgan promised. "And I'll call you at night, okay?"

"As long as you're not having sex," Desiree muttered, but loud enough for everybody else to hear.

"Don't worry about her, Spencer," Sarah said, seeing Reid blush. She stepped forwards and hugged the genius, as did Fran and Desiree. "It was good to see you. And to, you know, formally meet you as my brother's boyfriend."

"It was good to see you too," said Reid sincerely. "And I'm really glad that you're so happy about this."

"You're a really nice guy, Spencer," said Desiree with a smile. "Derek loves you, and you make him happy. That's all we need."

"Any time you're in Chicago, with or without Derek, you give us a call," Fran told Reid. "Bye, boys."

"Bye, you guys," said Morgan. "C'mon, pretty boy." Morgan opened the front door and followed Reid out of the house, walking behind him just in case he lost his balance. When he'd gotten Reid into the car and had settled into the driver's seat himself, Morgan turned to face his boyfriend with a smile.

"You can say it," said Reid. "Even though you've already said it, I know you want to say it again."

"I wasn't going to!" Morgan protested. Reid fixed him with a disbelieving stare, and Morgan relented. "Alright, fine, I was. Told you so."

Reid grinned at Morgan. "You did. I've never been so glad to be wrong."

Morgan chuckled. "I've never been so glad of that fact either, pretty boy." He leaned across and kissed Reid, before starting the car and heading for their hotel.

"D'you reckon the others are waiting for us to get back?" Reid asked after a while.

"Hotch and Rossi, no. JJ and Prentiss… well, they might be," Morgan replied. "Which reminds me, I have to call Garcia… but that can wait until tomorrow." He pulled up outside the hotel as he finished speaking. The two men headed upstairs to their room. As they headed down the corridor, two doors opened, and JJ and Prentiss poked their heads out. "How was it?" JJ asked.

Morgan's face broke into a wide grin, and Reid couldn't help but smile as well. "They loved him," Morgan said. "Just like I thought they would."

"So Reid did all that worrying for nothing," said Prentiss.

"That I did," Reid agreed, shifting his crutches to better support his weight. "Now I can focus on the case."

"We're glad you dinner went well," said JJ. "We're both tired. We'll see you in the morning." JJ and Prentiss returned to their rooms, leaving Reid and Morgan alone in the corridor. They went into their own room; Morgan went in first, then turned around and locked the door behind Reid, trapping the younger man in between his arms as he did so.

"Derek, what are you doing?" Reid said, leaning against the door to help support his weight.

"I told you this was coming, my love," Morgan almost growled in Reid's ear. "I _told_ you we had all night to spend time together. You know I wasn't kidding. And you know I left you wanting more for a reason."

"Yes, but Derek, we're on a case," Reid insisted, but he was already beginning to waver. Morgan had one hand on Reid's upper thigh, and the younger man could feel his pants tightening.

"Our _first time_ was on a case," Morgan reminded him, the hand that was on Reid's thigh slowly moving up and down.

Reid couldn't refute that one. "I'm exhausted, Derek…" he whispered. He didn't have the strength, through both his exhaustion and his arousal, to speak any louder.

"Well, we don't have to have sex," Morgan said, nipping at Reid's ear. "But that doesn't mean I can't blow your mind anyway."

Before Reid could protest any further, Morgan swept him into his arms, his crutches clattering to the floor. Morgan carried Reid to the bed, laying him out carefully to avoid jostling his knee. He climbed onto the bed on top of Reid, undoing the genius's sweater vest with deliberate slowness. "I just bought this for you," he whispered, in response to Reid's small moan and his shifting body. "I don't want to wreck it."

Reid's shirt was a completely different story. As soon as Morgan had removed the vest, lightly dropping it onto the floor beside the bed, he almost ripped the shirt off. With a skilful art that Morgan could only have acquired through a lot of practice, he managed not to tear off any of the buttons. Before Morgan could do anything else, Reid put his hands on Morgan's neck and pulled him down, smashing their lips together. Morgan had been taking too long, and after all he'd done to get Reid worked up, the younger man was _hungry_.

Morgan chuckled against Reid's lips. "I knew you wanted it."

"Of course I do," said Reid. "I'm just more practical than you." Reid wouldn't let Morgan go; he pressed their lips together again, and again, and again.

"So what changed your mind?"

"Hotch gave us a room separated from everybody else for a reason. We may as well take advantage of that." Reid kissed Morgan again, pushing the older man's lips apart with his tongue and exploring the hot cavern within.

"Oh, pretty boy," said Morgan. He gave Reid one last, long kiss before pulling away, leaving the genius searching for more. Before he could pull Morgan back down to him, Morgan pressed a kiss to his neck, causing Reid's back to arch involuntarily. Morgan worked his way down Reid's chest, kissing and nipping at different areas of skin along the way. Reid bit his lip, trying not to cry out. He was starting to get antsy; he hated it when Morgan moved slowly. He grinded up into Morgan's hips, trying to illustrate this fact. Morgan gasped, and barely managed to stop himself from jostling Reid's knee.

"Hurry up," Reid growled, his voice low with arousal. His pupils were blown wide; Morgan could hardly see any colour anymore.

Morgan chuckled. "Your wish is my command, pretty boy." He looped his fingers around the waist of Reid's pants, but Reid covered Morgan's hand with one of his own, stopping him.

"Wait. One thing." Morgan looked at him, the question in his eyes. "This time, you have to let me return the favour."

Morgan grinned, and a wave of desire and pure _hunger_ washed through him at Reid's words. "Oh, most definitely," he whispered, before undoing the button on Reid's pants.

* * *

><p>Reid woke up in the morning to the sound of both his alarm ringing and the sound of somebody whispering. He wearily opened his eyes and looked to his side, to see a fully clothed Morgan sitting on the edge of the bed, his phone in his hand.<p>

"Who is it?" Reid asked.

Morgan turned around, smiling when he saw that Reid was awake. "It's Garcia," he replied. "She wanted to hear about how we got on with my family last night. "Hang on, I'll put her on speaker."

"_Hey there, boy wonder_!" said Garcia happily. "_So I hear you were a hit with our chocolate god's family_."

Reid chuckled. "I guess I was, Garcia," he said. "They were happy to see me before they found out the extent of mine and Derek's relationship, but they were even happier when they found out."

"Didn't I tell you they'd love you, Spence?" said Morgan.

"_Yeah, Reid, sometimes you've gotta listen to your boyfriend_," said Garcia. "_He_ _can be right sometimes_."

"And I've never been more glad of that fact," said Reid. "Derek may not know as much as me, but in this case he knew what he was talking about."

Garcia laughed, and Morgan shot Reid a look of feigned hurt. "Oh, geez, pretty boy!" said Morgan. "But yes, I knew _exactly _what I was talking about. They loved him. Especially my mother."

"She actually asked me to come back next time I'm in Chicago," Reid added. "With or without Derek. Although I don't know why I'd be in Chicago without Derek."

Garcia chuckled. "_Yeah, I think Morgan's going to be ever-present at your side, lover boy_," she said. "_Unless you _have_ to be apart. You never know, you might have to do a solo consult or something in Chicago without Derek_."

"I'm not entirely sure that I _want_ to come to Chicago without Derek," said Reid. "His sisters wouldn't stop asking me questions. And some of them were really embarrassing."

"I'll bet that was Desiree," Morgan laughed. "She's always been a lot less… inhibited than Sarah. Probably comes with being the youngest. And Spencer, you know they just wanted to get to know you."

"I know, I know," said Reid. "Doesn't mean that it didn't embarrass me when Desiree asked whether we'd had sex yet."

Both men could hear Garcia's burst of laughter through the phone. "_Oh, lover boy, I bet you loved that one_!"

"Hmmm. Luckily Derek and his mother weren't in the room at the time," said Reid. "I'm gonna go get dressed so we can get back to work." Reid got out of bed, pulling on his underwear lying beside his bed, before grabbing his clothes and his crutches and heading for the bathroom.

"You know you can get changed in front of me, pretty boy," said Morgan. "I've already seen it all."

"Forgive me if I don't want to get changed in the room where you're on the phone to Garcia," said Reid without turning around, closing the bathroom door behind him.

As soon as Reid had left the room, Morgan took the phone off of speaker. "Now that I've got you alone, baby girl, can I ask you to do me a very big favour?"

"_Oh, whatever you want me to do, hot stuff_," Garcia promised. "_What is this favour that you need_?"

"Well, I haven't been able to take Spencer on a proper date since Canada, and since he got shot in the knee," said Morgan in hushed tones, just in case Reid could hear him or was about to come back into the room. "But he can't go many places at the moment because of said knee, so I thought I'd bring the date to him, at our place, when we get back from Chicago."

"_I think that's an absolutely fabulous idea_," Garcia said excitedly. "_What exactly did you have in mind_?"

Morgan listed all of his requirements to Garcia, who promised to have everything ready when Morgan and Reid arrived home. Morgan hung up the phone just as Reid re-entered the room. "Everything okay?" he said, sitting down on the bed and drying his shaggy hair with a towel.

"Yep, all good. Garcia said she's glad my family like you so much, and that she knew that you shouldn't have worried."

Reid chuckled. "Of course she did. What time is it?"

"We've still got twenty minutes until we have to leave for the precinct," Morgan replied. "We have time to spare." He moved closer to Reid, putting a hand on either side of where Reid sat as he leant in closer. Whatever Morgan was about to do was interrupted, however, by a loud and rather urgent knock on their door.

Morgan went to answer it, and found a rather harried JJ standing there. "JJ? What's going on?" Morgan asked, confused.

"Hotch said we need to leave _now_," JJ replied. "They've found another body."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm so sorry for denying you guys any actual smut and only alluding to it again, but I didn't want to attempt to write it without my beta here to edit it for me. She's still in Europe somewhere, but fear not- under two weeks and she'll be back! :D**

**And don't worry, Morgan's family will be making a few more appearances in this fic. And also, the case that their on will start moving along- and things with Gordinski may start getting heated! :P**

**Don't forget to vote on my poll, about whether you want any sex scenes coming back to this series or not. Oh, and don't forget to review as well! :)**


	5. An Old 'Friend'

**A/N: So sorry for the wait, but I've FINALLY got a new chapter ready for you guys! I'm sorry it took so long, but I've been really stressed out over getting my university offer. But guess what? I got it today, and I got my first preference. Bachelor of Psychological Science! :) Now all the stress is gone, and I have finally finished the chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter Five: An Old 'Friend'<span>_

* * *

><p>"What?" Morgan gasped, looking quickly at Reid and then back at JJ. "When?"<p>

"They found the body this morning," JJ replied. "They believe that she was dumped very late last night, and killed maybe an hour before."

"Damn…" Morgan sighed, resting a hand on the doorframe and looking back at Reid again. It looked like their twenty extra minutes before work had suddenly disappeared. And after everything they had done and talked about the night before, Morgan could've used the extra time to get back into work mode. Especially on this case. "What d'you want us to do?"

"Hotch wants you and Reid to meet Gordinski at the crime scene," JJ said, looking at Morgan cautiously. "You okay about working so closely with him? I mean, I can go to the crime scene if you want…"

"No, it's okay," Morgan said quickly. "It was going to happen some time during this case. "Besides, I saw the earlier crime scenes, and I'm assuming Prentiss isn't at this crime scene… and if I refuse to go to the crime scene just because Gordinski is there, that alone might start something with him."

"Well, okay, I guess," said JJ, sounding like she didn't really believe Morgan. "If you have any trouble with him, call us, okay?" When Morgan nodded, JJ said, "I've got to go. Hotch is waiting for me to go and talk to the victim's family." With one last look back at Morgan, JJ turned around and left.

Morgan closed the door to their room and looked back at Reid, who was studying him. "What?"

"You're surprisingly calm," Reid observed.

"What, you profiling me now?" Morgan said as he crossed the room to his gun, strapping it on to his belt along with his phone.

"No, I just know you," said Reid. "And I'm worried that the fact that you're calm now means that you're letting all your tension and anger bottle up inside you, and that it's just going to explode out of you at the worst possible moment."

"I'm calm now because I have nothing to worry about," said Morgan. "Spencer, this is a case just like any other. Believe me, I'm fine."

"You'd tell me if you weren't though, wouldn't you?" Reid asked. Morgan looked at Reid closely, sensing something was amiss. Reid's concern for Morgan was clear in his eyes, but there was something else there… fear. But it wasn't fear for Morgan, per se. It was fear that Morgan _wouldn't_ tell Reid if things weren't okay.

"Pretty boy, of course I would," Morgan said gently, crossing the room and sitting down on the bed beside Reid. He put his hand on Reid's cheek, and the genius leaned into the touch. "Trust me; as soon as I feel or I know that I'm not handling this, _you_ will be the first person I tell. Hell, you'll probably be the _only_ one I tell. I don't want Hotch to take me off the case." Morgan leaned in slightly and kissed Reid gently. "I love you, baby, and you gotta know I trust you. I _promise_ you that I would tell you. You are my boyfriend; my love. I'd be a total asshole if I didn't tell you. Not to mention a really bad boyfriend."

"You promise me that you won't _not_ tell me just because you're trying to protect me?" said Reid.

"I promise," said Morgan with a smile. "Now come on. We've got a case to solve."

* * *

><p>It took Morgan and Reid a mere twelve minutes to drive to the new crime scene. Once again, it was a park in a heavily trafficked area. The entire park had been roped off by crime scene tape, but cars driving past were slowing down to try and see something, and people walking down the street were gawking, trying to get a look at the body still lying on the park bench. Like all the other victims, there was no way this one could've been dumped in the daylight. She had to have been dumped the night before.<p>

As they climbed out of the SUV, Morgan and Reid could see several people gathered around the body. The ME and his assistant were there, along with the crime scene unit and two detectives, one of which Morgan could tell was Gordinski. "Let's go, Spencer." Morgan headed across the park to the body, Reid following behind him as fast as he could go.

"Gordinski," Morgan said, coming up behind the man. He turned around, trying not to react when he saw Morgan. The other detective turned around as well; a man who looked vaguely familiar to Morgan, but he couldn't put a name to the face. "What do we have?" Morgan asked.

"Stacey Chesterton," Gordinski said. "Twenty-one year old college student, lived alone in an off-campus dorm, no boyfriend. A jogger found her in the early hours of this morning. The ME estimates she died between eight to twelve hours ago."

"So he must have killed her, then dumped her body almost straight away…" Reid concluded, his voice trailing off as he looked at the body, shifting his crutches so he was better balanced. The unknown detective looked at Reid almost… scornfully.

Reid couldn't get any closer to the body or bend down to examine it, so that's what Morgan did, pulling on gloves as he did so. "Same stab wounds as the previous victims," Morgan observed.

"There's eleven of them," said Reid from behind Morgan, causing the nameless detective and Gordinski to stare at him and Morgan to shake his head, chuckling.

"Is that the same number as there were on the other victims?" Morgan asked Reid.

"Mhmm. Her clothes appear to have been ripped as well."

"Was that because he was angry at her, or did he do it in his drive to get some?" the nameless detective asked.

Morgan rose to his feet and looked at the detective, scrutinising him. "It could be both," Morgan said. "Sorry, but who are you?"

"I'm surprised you don't recognise me, Agent Morgan," the detective said. "We were on the same high school football team, after all. I was the starting centre."

"Patrick Masters," Morgan realised. "Since when were you a cop?"

"I was in San Diego originally," Masters said. "Just transferred back here last year."

"And we're lucky to have him," Gordinski said. "He's a damn good cop. Knows how to get the job done."

"I don't doubt that," Morgan muttered under his breath.

"Sorry?"

"It's nothing, Gordinski," said Morgan. He turned to face the ME. "Are there any signs of sexual assault?"

"I won't know for sure until I get her back to the morgue, but all the signs point that way," the man said. The area appears to be red and inflamed, and there also appears to be vaginal tearing. Like I said, I don't know for sure until I do some tests, but I think we can at least say he _tried_ to rape her."

"Thanks, doctor."

"No problem. We're going to take her back to the morgue now."

"Sorry, doctor, can you give me a sec?" Reid asked. The ME looked at Reid, slightly annoyed. "I just want to get a proper look at the way he's arranged the body."

"Oh, of course," said the ME, stepping away from the dead woman again. Masters' eyes had shifted to Reid again, fixing them on him with an almost disdainful stare. Morgan was busy watching Reid as well, and didn't notice.

"It looks like he laid her out here like this to make people _think_ that she was just sitting here normally; that she wasn't dead," Reid observed. "But he didn't do it properly. She isn't neat. This was done purely so she wouldn't be found to quickly. If he cared about her, he would've laid her out neatly; almost like she was sleeping where she sat. He doesn't care for these women at all."

"We need to go back at look at the photos of the previous victims, see if they were also laid out like this," said Morgan. He looked away from Reid, to see Masters' watching the both of them. "Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing," said Masters, shaking his head.

Morgan looked at him sceptically, but said nothing, except for, "C'mon. Let's head back to the precinct and meet up with the others."

* * *

><p>The rest of the team were already back at the precinct by the time Morgan and Reid arrived with the two detectives. "What did you find out?" Hotch asked when he saw them.<p>

"The dump site was the same as all the others," Morgan said. "A park in a heavily trafficked area. There is no way he could've dumped her in the daylight hours without being seen. He had to have dumped her last night."

"The victim has the exact same stab wounds as all the others, as well," Reid added. "Eleven of them in total. She was laid out on the park bench, like the UnSub wanted it to appear like she was just sitting there or sleeping, but he didn't do it very neatly. Like he didn't really care about her at all."

"So he's a sexual sadist," Prentiss realised.

"Definitely," Reid agreed. He winced suddenly, his face screwing up in pain.

"Spencer?" Morgan said worriedly. "Are you okay?"

"My knee hurts…" Spencer hissed through his teeth. "Can you get me a chair, please?"

Morgan was already occupied holding Reid up, so JJ (who was closest) grabbed a chair for Reid and put it next to him. Morgan eased Reid into the chair, watching him very closely for any further signs of distress. "Are you okay, man?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Reid said after he'd sat down. "I just need to rest for a minute. I probably shouldn't have stood for so long at the crime scene."

"Maybe you shouldn't have come to the crime scene at all," Masters said.

The team all turned to look at Masters, while Morgan narrowed his eyes at the man. "Sorry, I didn't mean to sound… insensitive, or mean, or anything like that. I apologise." The rest of the team were appeased, but Morgan could hear the underlying tone in Masters' voice. Morgan looked at Reid for a moment before looking back at the whole team again.

"I never know when my knee's going to start hurting," Reid said. "It could just have easily have started hurting if I'd just been sitting here in the precinct the whole time."

Hotch, realising that Morgan was starting to get angry, fixed his agent with one of his stern glares. "Reid, if you need anything else or you feel that you need to pull out of this case, let me know," he said.

"I'm fine. I'm okay," Reid insisted. "It'll stop hurting in a few minutes. Let's just get back to the case. Having something else to focus on will help with the pain."

Hotch looked at Reid for a moment, but he could tell the younger man wasn't going to waver. "Okay then. JJ and I talked to Stacey Chesterton's parents. They're from Miami originally; the two of them and Stacey were the only ones here in Chicago. The two of them moved here so they could be near Stacey, but she was independent. She wanted to live on her own."

"She did see them every so often," JJ said. "Maybe once or twice a fortnight."

"Did they know if anyone new had come into their daughter's life? Boyfriends, someone she was scared of?" Rossi asked.

"No. And they did know of anyone following her or watching her, either," JJ replied.

"Well, Rossi and I did a canvas of the neighbourhood," Prentiss said. "No one really knew Stacey that well, although a few of them remembered seeing a beat-up white sedan parked a few doors down from Stacey's place several times over the past few weeks."

"That's the same vehicle that was seen outside Carlie Grant's house," Gordinski realised.

"Yep. So if we didn't know for sure that this was the same killer, we know now," said Rossi.

Suddenly, Morgan's phone began to ring, and he answered it instantly. "Yeah, Agent Morgan." He listened for a moment, as whoever was on the other end spoke to him. "Just like we thought," he sighed heavily. "Okay, thank you." He hung up, and then turned to the team and the two detectives. "That was the ME. Stacey Chesterton was definitely sexually assaulted prior to her death."

"Was there a DNA match?" Hotch asked.

"It was definitely the same DNA as was found in the other victims, but they couldn't find a match in the system," Morgan answered. "Not that I expected there to be. It's never that easy for us."

"So in reality, we are no closer to catching this guy than we were before Stacey Chesterton was killed," Gordinski spat.

"Not in the way of physical evidence, no," said Prentiss. "But everything we've got will help us with our profile."

"No offence, but I'm still a little bit sceptical about this whole profiling thing," Masters said, wearing a sheepish grin. "I mean, can't the profile lead to the wrong person?" He looked at Morgan when he said this last part, and the agent realised that Masters knew what had happened the last time the team had been in Chicago.

"It can lead to suspects who didn't actually commit the crime, yes," Morgan said slowly. "But the person who did commit the crimes will fit the profile. But the whole point of profiling is to narrow down suspects. Sometimes, we get lucky, and the profile only points to one person. More often than not, though, there are a number of people it could be. That's where good old-fashioned police work comes in."

"Uh huh." Masters nodded, as if he was taking all of this in. Morgan, however, suspected otherwise. He knew what Masters had been like in high school, and by the looks of things so far he hadn't changed much.

"Were you and Detective Masters friends?" Reid asked Morgan.

"I'm sorry, what?" said Morgan, having been lost in his own thoughts. He and Reid were alone in the room; JJ had had a press conference, and now the rest of the team and the detectives were out chasing leads and manning the tip line.

"Were you and Detective Masters friends when you were younger?" Reid asked again. "I heard him say that you were on the same football team in high school."

"I wouldn't say we were _friends_," said Morgan with a dry laugh. "I wasn't exactly the type of person Masters got along well with."

"What do you mean?"

"He's racist, Spencer," Morgan said with a sigh. "He never liked me, because I'm half black. And he _hated_ me because I was so good at football, and I got all the praise he felt he deserved. He loved to antagonise me."

"Do you think he's changed much?" Reid asked.

"I don't know," said Morgan. "I don't know whether he's still as racist as he was- although I don't know if he is the type that could grow out of it. But he was still trying to push my buttons."

"He certainly did seem to be trying to… annoy you, when he said he was sceptical about profiling," Reid said slowly. "And, well… when he said that a profile can lead to the wrong person, did he mean you?"

Morgan nodded. "Yeah, he meant me. Gordinski must've told him what happened."

Reid reached out with his hand, as if he meant to take Morgan's, but thought twice about it and dropped it on to the table. "Just so you know, I never, _ever_ thought you did it. You know, kill those boys. I know you couldn't do something like that."

Morgan couldn't help but smile. "Thanks, Spence," he said. "I never thought you doubted me, though. It was just…" Morgan trailed off as he looked up, realising Hotch, Prentiss and Gordinski were heading back to the room. "Can we talk back at the hotel?"

Reid barely had time to mutter a quick "Of course" before Hotch, Prentiss and Gordinski entered the room. "Anything good?" Reid asked them.

"A few more reported sightings of the vehicle that was seen near Carlie Grant's and Stacey Chesterton's places that seem credible," Prentiss said. "Heaps of fake calls, obviously."

"Did Garcia get back to you about running the car, see if anyone came up?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah, she didn't find anything," said Hotch. "Well- technically she did find matches, but since the description we've gotten of the car sounds pretty common, she found _too_ many matches to just sort through."

"I got all the news stations on TV and on radio playing Agent Jareau's press conference on the hour, like you said," Gordinski said. "Are you sure that will help?"

"Again, it may get some people who are calling in with fake sightings or information, or even some people who just want to annoy us or waylay us, but it could get us some very important information." Hotch glanced down at his watch, and then back up at the others. "It's getting late. We should head back to the hotel and rest, and then get stuck back into this in the morning."

Morgan nodded and got to his feet, picking up Reid's crutches and holding them out for him. Reid smiled at him gratefully, getting to his feet and following the others out of the precinct.

Morgan and Reid drove back to the hotel in a separate car to Hotch and Prentiss. The two had already left the car park and headed up to their respective rooms by the time Morgan and Reid arrived. They decided to take the elevator up to their room this time, even though it was only one floor. Well, Morgan decided- Reid had been in pain that day, and he wasn't going to take no for an answer. Reid didn't want to argue the point; it was stupid, and Reid didn't want Morgan to get in a bad mood and not talk to him because of it.

Reid let out a huge sigh of relief as he sat down on the bed, slowly moving his knee backwards and forwards. "I don't know why it hurt so much today," he admitted.

"You don't think it had something to do with messing around last night, do you?" Morgan asked.

"No, I don't think so," said Reid. "My doctor did say that some days would be worse than others. And I don't really think 'messing around' is the right term. I don't like it."

"Why not?" said Morgan, genuinely curious.

"I don't know… I just don't think it fits what we are," said Reid. "I mean, this isn't just messing around for me."

"It isn't for me, either," said Morgan quickly.

"No, I know that," Reid assured him. "It's just that… saying that doesn't feel right."

"Than what would you say it was, then?" Morgan asked.

"I don't know," Reid admitted. "Showing you how much I love you, maybe?"

Morgan chuckled. "I like that. Do you wanna talk now?"

Reid nodded. "What were you going to say, before the others walking in back at the precinct?"

"I was going to say, that I didn't want people to know why Carl Buford killed those boys, and why he framed me for it," Morgan said. "I never wanted anyone to know about what he did to me. I never wanted anyone to think any less of me because of it."

"I don't think any less of you," said Reid softly. "I never have."

"I know, pretty boy. I know," Morgan said, taking Reid's hand in his own and squeezing it gently before releasing it again. "You wanna lie down?"

Reid opened his mouth as if to say no, but changed his mind. "Yeah, I think that's a good idea." Morgan moved over so Reid could swing his legs onto the bed. As soon as Reid was lying down, Morgan moved close again and lifted Reid's feet into his lap, pulling off his shoes and socks. "What are you doing?" Reid asked, shocked.

"Giving you a foot massage," Morgan replied matter-of-factly, as if this was something he did every day. He began gently pressing on Reid's feet with his fingers, rubbing them up and down.

"Mmm, that's good," Reid sighed, leaning back into his pillow and closing his eyes.

"Well, I do give good massages, if I do say so myself," Morgan laughed.

"Don't tell Garcia that," said Reid, his eyes still closed. "She'll demand you give her one. And I don't want to share."

"Don't worry, baby boy," said Morgan. "You won't have to."

"Should we be worried about Masters?" Reid asked, after a few minutes of nothing but silence and Morgan massaging.

"I don't think so," said Morgan slowly. "Yeah, he's going to try to antagonise me, but I'm not going to let him."

"Good." Reid yawned, and Morgan could tell that the younger man was beginning to drift off. "You… you'll tell me if there is something to worry about?"

"Of course I will," said Morgan, his fingers still slowly caressing Reid's feet.

"Good." Reid didn't say anything else, and as he watching the genius's chest rise and fall, Morgan knew that Reid had fallen asleep.

Morgan didn't move for a while; he just sat in the same spot, holding Reid's feet in his now still hands. He had told Reid that he didn't think Masters would be a problem. But he knew Masters. He knew what kind of a person he was. Morgan just sincerely hoped that when he saw they had nothing to worry about, he wasn't lying.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, I'm going to tell you guys this, right now- Patrick Masters will be trouble. He doesn't like Morgan very much, you can bet on that! :P I have no idea how long it's going to be until I post the next chapter, because I'm going to the beach for 4 or 5 days, but I'll try to get it up as soon as I can!**

**But guess what, guys? This will be the last unbeta-ed chapter, as Diamond Cobra is currently on a plane back to Australia! So I guess that the rest of the chapters in this story are going to be much better quality than the rest :P**

**So, reviews? I'll give you virtual cookies and hugs! :P**


	6. Pain Both Past And Present

**A/N: Soooo sorry this one took so long, guys! I really don't know why this one took me so long... I guess I hit a bit of writer's block there! But don't worry, cos this chapter is longer than the others, which I think makes up for it! :P**

**Oh yeah, and just warning you in advance- I _did_ get into the university course I wanted (Bachelor of Psychological Science, here I come!) and I start in just over three weeks, so after that I don't know how often updates will come. But rest assured, I _will _keep writing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Six: Pain Both Past And Present<em>

* * *

><p>When Reid woke up the next morning, the first thing he realised was that he was the only one lying in the bed. Morgan was gone. Reid began to worry, thinking that Morgan had left for the precinct and left him there, but then he registered the sound of the shower running in tiny bathroom connected to their hotel bedroom. He glanced at the clock; it was only seven minutes to six. Wondering what Morgan was doing up and in the shower this early, Reid picked up his crutches from beside the bed and hobbled into the bathroom.<p>

"Derek?" Reid said as he pushed the door open.

Reid couldn't see Morgan, as the shower curtain was closed, but he heard the older man turned around under the water. "Spencer? Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me," said Reid. "What're you doing in the shower this early?"

"I just needed to clear my head," Morgan replied. "And think a little bit."

"Think about what?" Reid asked, unable to help but feel a little fear at Morgan's words.

Morgan, knowing Reid as well as he did, chuckled softly. "Nothing about us, pretty boy, don't worry," he assured his younger boyfriend. "My love for you is as strong as ever. I'm just thinking about this case, and Masters, and Gordinski."

"You worried?"

"I don't know. Maybe," Morgan admitted. "I just… I don't know what Masters is capable of now, you know? I don't know how he's changed. If he has at all."

"And Gordinski?"

"I can't be sure if he's truly over everything," Morgan said. "One wrong move, and he could go back to hating me as much as he used to."

Before Reid could say anything else, Morgan shut the shower off and stepped out, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his waist. "You really shouldn't be standing there for so long like that, Spencer. Especially after yesterday."

"I'm fine," Reid said hurriedly, not wanting to give Morgan an avenue to change the subject. "It doesn't hurt right now. But if I go sit down, can we please talk some more?"

"Of course," said Morgan. "Let me just put some clothes on first."

Reid hobbled back into the other room, and it wasn't long until Morgan joined him, only wearing his underwear and jeans. The both of them sat down on the bed, and Reid asked a question that he had been wanting to ask for a while, "What actually happened between you and Masters?"

"He just liked to get me in trouble. A _lot_," Morgan said. "He picked fights with me, hoping I'd retaliate. And before I cleaned myself up, I usually did. And like I said yesterday, he hated me just because my dad was black. Add that to the fact that I was the star on the football field, and, well… let's just say I've never been his favourite person."

"But that's not what you're worried about, is it?" Reid realised. "Not really."

Morgan opened his mouth to protest, but one look at Reid's expression told him that would be futile. That didn't mean he wanted to tell him, though. He let out a deep sigh, weighing up his options. Finally he said, "Masters is extremely homophobic, Spencer. And while I'm pretty sure he has no idea that I am in a relationship with another man, I'm really afraid that he'll say something that will make me snap."

"You think he _will_ say something, then?" said Reid.

"If it comes up in conversation, yes," Morgan said. "A hate that strong doesn't just go away."

"I know," Reid said, leaning his head on Morgan's shoulder. The older man reached up and began absently stroking Reid's hair. "But do you really think you wouldn't be able to stop yourself from reacting to anything homophobic that he says?"

Morgan thought for a long moment before replying. "Yeah, I do. Not only because- whether he knows it or not- he'd be talking about me, but, well… because he'd be talking about you. And I can't _stand_ anyone talking to you like that."

Reid reached for Morgan's hand, taking it tightly in his own. "Don't let him get to you on account of me, Derek. I wouldn't want you to get in trouble because of me."

"I know you wouldn't want that. It's just that I see people say things like that to you, or about you, I can't help but defend you so fiercely. I love you too much to see anyone insult you like I know Masters will."

"You don't need to defend me. I can stand up for myself, you know," Reid said, conviction in his voice.

"I know you can, pretty boy," Morgan assured him. "There are just some people you can't help but defend, no matter what. For me, that person is you."

"I really don't want you to get in trouble, no matter what he says," said Reid. "I guess I'll just have to be there to stop you from saying anything."

"Well I wouldn't want to do anything you don't want me to do," said Morgan with a smirk. Before Reid could stop him, Morgan had pulled away, so the younger man had no choice but to sit up properly again and look Morgan in the eye. "Hey. You know I love you, right?"

"You said so less than five minutes ago," Reid pointed out. When Morgan narrowed his eyes slightly and opened his mouth to say something, Reid added quickly, "Yes, I do know. You show me you love me every single day." He put a hand to Morgan's face and pulled him closer, kissing him. "I love you too."

"I know," said Morgan with a smile, tapping Reid on his nose with his finger. Reid let out a shocked laugh, and Morgan kissed Reid on the same spot he touched.

"What was that for?" Reid asked, mock outrage in his voice but a smile on his face.

"You're adorable," Morgan said simply. "You are completely and utterly adorable."

"You do realise I'm a full grown man, right? Full grown men aren't meant to be adorable." Reid could've been angry as he said that, but he had a small smile on his face that he just couldn't manage to hide.

"And yet, you are, Spencer," Morgan said, ruffling Reid's hair. "And I love you for it." He kissed Reid again, this time pressing their lips together for a full minute before pulling away.

"You're being awfully affectionate this morning," Reid commented, taking one of Morgan's hands in both of his own and playing with it almost absent-mindedly.

"What, I can't be affectionate once in a while?" said Morgan.

"That's not what I meant at all, Derek! I-" Reid began, but Morgan pressed a finger from his free hand to Reid's lips, silencing him.

"Relax, Spencer, I wasn't angry," Morgan assured him. "And, I don't know… I just felt like I needed to be more affectionate today. Maybe if we're affectionate this morning, I'll be less like to lose it with Masters if he gets on my nerves."

"Well, in that case…" Reid traced the contours of the tattoo on Morgan's left shoulder with one finger, at the same time still holding Morgan's hand in his lap. He had a small smile on his face as his finger moved gently over the black ink. "I love your tattoos," Reid said. "They're just so… I don't know, _you_."

"I'm glad you think so," said Morgan with a grin. Reid looked up at Morgan briefly, before looking back at the tattoo again. "Did you realise, baby, that when you're half asleep, sometimes you start running your fingers over my tattoos like you're doing now?"

"I do?" said Reid, surprised. His brow furrowed as he thought for a moment. "I guess I vaguely remember touching your arm… but no. I didn't know I do that. Do you mind it?"

"No, I don't mind at all," said Morgan. "I like it, actually. Kinda makes my skin tingle, y'know?"

Reid didn't reply; instead he continued to trace the tattoo with a finger, the gentlest of touches that continued to make Morgan's skin tingle. "Did you ever think about getting one of these?" Morgan asked after a few moments.

"I don't know. Maybe," Reid said, not looking up at Morgan.

Reid's indecision shocked Morgan. He'd expected the younger man to just say no; he didn't think Reid would have even considered getting a tattoo. He didn't think it was the type of thing Reid would do. Obviously, he was wrong. "You're actually considering getting one?" Morgan said.

"I wasn't," Reid admitted, looking up at Morgan now. "But recently… I don't know, I've been thinking about it. It would have to be something that really meant something to me, though."

"Of course it would. I just never thought you'd even consider getting a tattoo. I didn't think it was your type of thing."

"I never thought I'd want one, either," said Reid. "I still wouldn't get it somewhere everyone could see it- I'd get it on my back, maybe. But this is still only a maybe."

"Well, for the record, I think a tattoo would look great on you," said Morgan with a grin. "And I'd love it to be in a place only I would ever see."

"Like it was just for you…" Reid whispered, his expression thoughtful. As soon as the look appeared on Reid's face it was gone, and he was smiling up at Morgan again. He leaned across and pressed a kiss to both of Morgan's shoulders, on his tattoos. "I love you," he said, for the second time that morning.

"I love you too," said Morgan, kissing Reid.

"Should we get ready for work now?" Reid asked, a hand resting on Morgan's naked chest.

"Yeah, we probably should," said Morgan. "How's your knee?"

"It's okay, I think," said Reid. "It's not hurting now."

"You'll tell me if it starts hurting you too much, yeah?" said Morgan.

Reid recognised his own words being used against him, and had to nod his head. He wouldn't be able to lie to Morgan about something like that anyway. Not just because he was a bad liar, but because it would hurt Morgan to know that Reid was trying to hide his pain from him. Morgan loved him, and he would only want to help him. And it would be stupid for Reid to hide that pain. "I will tell you, definitely," Reid promised. "I can't work if my knee hurts too badly. It would be detrimental to the case for me to be there, rather than the other way around."

"Trust you to put the case ahead of yourself," Morgan laughed, kissing Reid again. "But good. You _make sure_ you tell me, okay?"

"I will," said Reid with a smile. "Now let's get ready, before Hotch comes looking for us."

The rest of the morning passed by uneventfully for Reid, Morgan and everybody else; they worked tirelessly on their case, interviewing family and friends of their victims, as well as potential witnesses. After they'd finished interviews and had gathered more information, the team finally delivered the profile to the Chicago Police Department.

Without Hotch, Gordinski or the rest of the team noticing (save for Reid, who knew what to look for) Morgan kept an eye on Masters throughout the entire profile briefing. The man stood there with his arms crossed over his chest, watching the team talk with an arrogant little smirk on his face that no one else but Morgan noticed. He also noticed the way Masters watched Reid when he talked; almost scornfully, like he felt like Reid had no right to be there as part of the FBI. Remembering the way Masters treated the younger, smarter people at school- people like Reid- Morgan began to feel worried by that look. It could not mean anything good.

It was early afternoon when it happened. They were all talking, going over the case, when suddenly Reid's face crumpled in pain. He clutched his knee and bit his lip, trying hard not to cry out.

Morgan dropped the file he held on the table in front of him, and moved instantly to Reid, crouching down by his side. "Spencer? Are you okay?" Morgan asked, dropping Reid's first name without even thinking about it.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Reid insisted, but before he could say anything else he winced again, hissing in pain. "Okay, maybe I'm not."

"How bad does it hurt?" Morgan asked.

"A lot," Reid admitted. "I don't think it's been this bad since not that long after my knee was shot."

"I'm sending you back to the hotel," Hotch decided. "Morgan, you can drive him there." Reid opened his mouth to protest, but closed it again when he saw the fierce look on Morgan's face, telling Reid that there was no way Morgan was going to let him stay at work. And besides, Reid had to admit to himself, there was no point in him staying at the precinct. He wouldn't be able to concentrate in his current state, anyway.

"Hotch, I have another idea," Morgan spoke up, and everyone looked at him. "Let me take him to my mother's. She knows Reid, and she'd be perfectly happy to look after him. And I think it would be best for him to be somewhere where someone can ensure he's okay, just in case his knee gets worse."

Hotch nodded. "Very well. Morgan, take Reid to your mother's and be back as soon as you can."

"Can you walk?" Morgan asked Reid. Reid shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut in pain. "Okay, here. I'll help you."

"I'll help you to the car as well," Rossi said. Morgan put one of Reid's arms around his shoulders, Rossi the other, and they slowly helped the younger man out to one of the parked SUVs. Once Reid was sitting in the front passenger seat, Rossi hesitated. "Are you okay now?"

"It still hurts, but I'm as comfortable as I could possibly be," said Reid. "Thanks, Rossi."

Rossi nodded. "Don't you dare try to come back into the precinct today," he said. "You need the rest."

Reid made a face, but Morgan said, "He's right, Spencer. You can't work now. Rest up, and you'll be all right tomorrow."

Reid sighed, and nodded. "Okay," he said. "But you have to keep me updated, Derek."

Morgan chuckled. "Of course, baby," he promised, climbing into the driver's seat. "I'll be back as soon as I can, Rossi."

"Don't take too long," Rossi cautioned, a small smile on his face. "You are still on the clock, remember."

"I won't, Rossi. And don't worry; my mum won't let him come back to work today. Hell, she probably won't even let him get up from the couch."

"Ah, you're going to love that, Reid," Rossi chuckled, and Reid groaned slightly. "See you later." Rossi closed Reid's door and turned and walked back towards the precinct, and Morgan started the car and drove off.

Reid was silent during the drive. Morgan had expected Reid to try and convince him that he should remain at work, or at least protest, but he did neither of these things. Instead he just sat there, his eyes squeezed shut in pain. "Spencer?" Morgan said cautiously. "Are you okay?"

Reid shook his head. "No, not really," he managed to get out between clenched teeth. "It hasn't hurt this bad in a long time."

"Well, don't worry. We're here now." Morgan stopped the car and looked over at Reid again. "D'you think you can get to the front door?"

"I don't know," Reid admitted. "Stay next to me, just in case?"

"Of course," Morgan promised. He climbed out of the car and almost ran around to Reid's door, opening it and slowly helping the younger man out. Reid took a few hesitant steps on his crutches, nodded at Morgan, and began heading for the front door.

The front door opened before the two men reached it and Fran stood there, looking thoroughly confused. "Derek? Spencer? What are you two doing here?" Seeing the look of pain upon Reid's face, Fran's expression immediately changed to one of worry. "Spencer? Are you okay?"

"His knee's really bad right now, Mama," Morgan explained. "He can't work, so Hotch wanted to send him back to the hotel, but I suggested I bring him here so there'd be someone to look after him. I hope that's okay."

"Oh, Derek, of course it is!" Fran exclaimed. "Spencer, come in, please! Come sit down, get off that leg."

"I've got to go back to work, Mama," Morgan said. "But I'll be back as soon as I can. He leaned over and kissed Spencer. "I love you, pretty boy. I'll be back as soon as Hotch lets me leave, I promise. _Don't_ exert yourself at all, okay?"

"I won't, Derek," Reid promised. Morgan gave Reid one last kiss before turning and walking back to the SUV, driving away.

As soon as Morgan had gone, Fran helped Reid into the house and got him settled onto the couch. "Can I get you anything, Spencer?" she asked.

"Coffee would be great," said Reid hopefully.

Fran chuckled. "I should've guessed that. Derek's told me so many times how much you love coffee. With a lot of sugar, right?"

Reid nodded, a small smile on his face. "Yes, please," he said.

"You can lie down on the couch if you take your shoes off," Fran said before leaving the room. Reid hesitated, but then did as she suggested, placing his shoes neatly beside the couch before lifting his legs up onto it. He was still sitting up, and so was able to take the coffee in his hands when Fran re-entered the room. "Thanks," he said gratefully.

"It's no problem at all," Fran assured him, sitting down in the chair beside his. After a few sips of her own coffee, Fran commented, "Your knee must be bad, for your boss to want to send you back to your hotel to rest."

Reid nodded. "Hotch knows I wouldn't go unless I absolutely had to," he said. "And he knows I make a valuable contribution to the team. He'd rather have me there if he could, but I'm in too much pain to be able to focus on my work." Reid fell silent, and took a long sip of his coffee to have something to do.

"I don't think Derek would've let you stay, either," Fran said. "He looked really worried about you."

"He is," said Reid. "He hates to see me in pain. And I hate him having to see me in that much pain, because it hurts him."

"It's because he cares about you more than anything, Spencer," said Fran. "He loves you. And anyone would hate to see the person they love the most in pain. It's natural."

"No, no, I know," said Reid quickly. "I'm just… I'm not used to having anybody care about me and love me as much as Derek does. I hadn't been in a serious relationship before him."

"To be honest, I don't think I remember him being in a serious relationship before you, either," Fran admitted. "I remember a long string of girlfriends, but none of them ever stuck around for very long. Definitely not six months."

"Why do you think that is?" Reid asked.

"It could be any number of reasons," said Fran. "When he joined the FBI, I know the job was at least part of it. But the main reason I think, was that Derek was afraid to trust. He was afraid to let anyone in, have them know his deepest secrets, and then have him break his heart. I was seriously getting afraid that he wouldn't find anyone. I didn't want him to be alone forever. But then he found you, and I know he trusts you implicitly. He loves you, and he'd do anything for you."

"Maybe it's because he knows how hard it is for me to trust," Reid said thoughtfully. "Seeing that I trust him makes it easier for him to trust me, and vice versa."

"Well, I'm glad you found each other," Fran said with a smile, reaching over and squeezing Reid's hand quickly. "And whatever you might be thinking, I think you're exactly right for my son. You're good for him."

"I know I asked you this the other night, but… well, I need to be sure," said Reid. "Are you- are you sure you don't mind-?"

"That you're a man?" Fran finished for Reid. "I am _absolutely_ sure. I love Derek; he's my only son. All I've ever wanted is to see him happy. And when I saw him with you, at dinner… I'd never seen him happier. And as long as he's happy and in love, I don't really give a damn who he's dating. Although I've gotta say, I really do like you, Spencer, and not just because you're my son's boyfriend and I feel obligated to like you. Because that's not it at all. You're just an all-round good guy. A much better guy than you seem to think, from what Derek tells me. And you deserve love just as much as Derek does. No matter who that's with."

Reid couldn't help the smile that spread across his face at Fran's words, even with the pain in his knee. "Thanks, Mrs Mor- Fran," he said, catching himself at the last minute. "That really means a lot to me, that you think that."

"It's no problem at all, Spencer," said Fran. "Do you need anything? Ice?"

"No, I'm fine like this," Reid assured her. "The pain will dull and eventually go away if I stay off my leg for long enough and don't exert myself."

The two of them sat in amicable silence for a while, just sipping on their coffees. Eventually Reid spoke up again. "Fran, does Derek really talk about me as much as you keep saying he does?"

"All the time," Fran answered. "We've always talked at least once a week, usually on weekends when you don't have work- or after a case if you've been away. Derek would never talk about actual cases, but he would always talk about the team. When he'd get to you, he would go on for ages and ages, talking about how you'd managed to pull information or part of a profile out of nowhere, and how special you were to the team. If I didn't stop him, he would've gone on for hours, I think."

Reid could feel the colour creeping into his cheeks. Morgan really talked about him with his mother _that much_, even before they were together? Reid could feel tears beginning to form in his eyes, and wiped them away hurriedly with the back of his hand before Fran could notice.

As he sat with his leg stretched out on the couch, another question crossed Reid's mind. It wasn't something he wanted to ask, and he felt uncomfortable just thinking about it, but he had to know. "Um, Fran… there's something else I wanted to ask you," Reid said nervously. Fran looked over at him, confused. "Well, I just- Derek doesn't like to talk about it, you see, so I was wondering, whether he started acting out or anything after Carl Buford- what he did to Derek. I just want to know what things were like for him, so I can understand better."

Fran sighed heavily, and Reid was instantly afraid that he'd gone too far. He was about to apologise and tell her that she didn't have to say anything, when Fran began to talk. "He didn't act out or anything like that," she said. "He was too determined to get out of here and make a name for himself. He wasn't going to do anything to jeopardise that. I think that's also why he never told me. He thought… he thought he had to do what Buford wanted, to get out of here and make me proud."

Tears began to glisten in Fran's eyes, and Reid reached out with one hand, telling her with a kind smile that she didn't have to go on any more if she didn't want to. "No, it's okay, Spencer. You deserve to know this, and I don't want Derek to have to talk about it."

"You shouldn't have to talk about it either," Reid said, feeling rather guilty that he'd brought up the whole topic.

"No, I shouldn't," Fran said, sadness in her voice. "Derek should never have had to go through what he did. "But this is something that you deserve to know. And I think I need to talk about it."

"If you're sure…" Reid said hesitantly. Fran nodded her head. "How… did Derek behave, then?"

"He _tried_ to be as normal as possible," Fran said. "Maybe that's why I never suspected anything. But there were times when I could tell that he was desperately unhappy. He was unhappy, and I didn't know how to help him. I love him so much, but I couldn't help him because he'd never told me what was really going on. There were times when I felt like the reason he didn't tell me was because he didn't trust me."

"That's not why he didn't tell you," said Reid. "It wasn't that he didn't trust you; in fact, I think there were many times that he wanted to tell you so you could make it stop. But he didn't want you to be disappointed in him. He didn't want you to think any less of him, because of what Buford was doing to him. And he didn't want to lose everything he'd gained, which is what he'd thought would happen if he reported Buford. It was nothing against you, Fran."

"Thanks Spencer," said Fran with a watery smile. "You should've seen how happy he was when he got into the FBI, and the BAU. It was his dream come true."

"I can imagine," said Reid, remembering how he'd felt when he'd managed to do the same thing. It had been his dream, the same as Morgan. "And he's never let his past hold him back. If anything, he's used it to make himself a better person- a better profiler."

"Well, I'm glad of that," said Fran. "Just as I'm glad he's found you, Spencer. I can tell that you're going to make him happy for the rest of his life, no matter what happens. And just so you know, I already consider you part of the family. And you're welcome to come visit me or talk to me any time you like."

A warm, happy smile crossed Reid's face. "That really means a lot, Fran. Thank you. I'm really glad you think so. Because I really, really love your son."

"It's no problem at all, Spencer," Fran assured him. You love Derek, and Derek loves you. And that's all I really care about."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Aw, I love Morgan's mum! :P And Masters... yeah, next chapter, let's just say he's going to show his true colours, to Morgan at least. Reviews, anyone? They make Reid smile, and you all know how adorable he is when he smiles! :P**

**Note from Diamond Cobra: "The lateness is partially my fault. I was playing Skyrim and din't check my email."**


	7. Still As Nasty As Ever

**A/N: Okay, you guys ready to see how much of an asshole Masters really is? 'Cause you're finally going to find out! I actually would've had this chapter up yesterday, but the login page decided not to work... ah well, here it is now!**

**And is anyone else really sad about the fact that Paget Brewster is leaving Criminal Minds for good this time? At least this was her choice this time- and I can't wait to see her in some awesome comedy, but I'm still going to miss seeing her on Criminal Minds. :( Anyway, on with this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Seven: Still As Nasty As Ever<em>

* * *

><p>When Morgan walked back into the Chicago police precinct, his mind was far away from the case they had to solve. It was on Reid, and how much pain the young man was in. Morgan hated leaving him, but both of them knew that he had a job to do. The team was already one man down; they couldn't afford to lose another, especially when there were lives on the line. And besides, Reid was with Morgan's mother. He would be more than well looked after.<p>

"How's Spence?" JJ asked when she caught sight of Morgan.

Morgan sighed heavily. "I think the pain's gone down a little bit," he said. "He managed to get to the front door of my mum's house without me holding him up. But it still hurts him pretty bad, though. At least, bad enough that he didn't try to argue with me about coming back to work or not. Anything new happened here?"

"We may have a witness, actually," Prentiss said. "A woman reckons she's seen the same car that's been spotted outside near our victims' houses parked near her house several times this week."

"Does she fit victimology?" said Morgan.

"Perfectly," said Rossi. "She's early twenties, in college, lives alone, and looks like our previous victims. Prentiss and I are about to go interview her now."

"Keep us posted," Hotch said, and the two agents left the precinct.

As the day wore on, and members of the team came and went, Morgan eventually found himself alone in the room with Masters. He tried to ignore the man as best he could, but he found he couldn't when Masters stood over him and cleared his throat. "Do you need something?" Morgan asked.

"Just wanted to talk to you," said Masters, pulling up a chair beside Morgan and sitting on it backwards. "Just wanted to see what you've been getting up to in your life."

"Not really the time to talk about that kind of thing, Masters," said Morgan shortly. "We have a case to be solved."

"Come on, Derek, what's a little conversation between two old school friends, huh?" said Masters. "And besides, that skinny nerd kid isn't even here, working, at all."

"That 'skinny nerd kid' has a name. It's Doctor Spencer Reid," said Morgan, barely managing to keep his anger out of his voice.

"Okay, okay, my bad," said Masters, clearly sounding anything but apologetic. "Geez, it's not like you have to defend him. Like I just said, _he's not even here_."

"Still, I'd really rather you not badmouth my colleague to me, Masters," said Morgan. "I thought you just wanted to hear about my life, not about Reid."

"And here I thought that you didn't want to tell me anything," said Masters.

"I don't, but if it will get you off of Reid's back, I will," Morgan countered.

"You're awfully protective of that boy, aren't you?" Masters observed.

_Damn it_, Morgan thought to himself. He had to be very careful with what he said about Reid around Masters. He didn't want to stuff up, and accidentally admit that he was in a relationship with the younger man. He didn't think he would be able to handle the verbal abuse from Masters, whether it was about Reid or about him. And he also wouldn't put it past the man to inform the FBI of the relationship. _I need to hold my tongue around this man. I've got to be careful_.

"We all are," Morgan said finally. "Everyone on the team. Reid's been through enough in his life as it is." _He doesn't need you, coming in and bullying him like those kids did to him in high school_.

"Hmm," said Masters, clearly still thinking that there was more to the story. "So, what exactly happened to you after high school, huh, Morgan? Not playing football anymore, I see."

"I blew out my knee while I was in college, Masters," Morgan said, his anger rising again. "I _can't _play anymore, which I'm pretty sure you know. I finished my law degree, joined the Chicago PD, worked in the bomb squad, and then joined the FBI. Now here I am."

"Come on, surely there's got to be more to the life and times of Derek Morgan than that," Masters laughed. "Any ladies in your life?"

"No, there is not," said Morgan, deadpan. "This job doesn't exactly allow for that, you know. We're travelling around far too much to have serious relationships."

Morgan felt immensely guilty lying about his love life, even it was to a low life like Masters. He was absolutely head over heels in love with Reid, and he wanted the world to know it, but he also knew what Masters would do if he knew. The verbal abuse Masters would hurl at him (about both him and Reid) would be too much for Morgan to bear, and he just knew he'd do something that he'd regret. _I'm so, so sorry for lying about us, baby, even if it is to him, _Morgan apologised silently._ But if I tell him about us, I just know we'd lose our jobs. I have to pretend_.

"Surely you've had a good woman here and there, who said they had to be serious. " said Masters, a rather sleazy grin on his face.

"I used to, a lot," Morgan admitted. "But I realised that wasn't the way I wanted to live my life. So I stopped."

"Why on earth would you stop? It's the perfect life, no nagging or _romance, _you just have your fun and throw them away." Masters sneered.

"Because there are such things as common decency, and there are more important things in life than cheap thrills at the expense of others. I would never treat anyone I was with with anything less than respect, even if it was just for one night. But you obviously don't understand that word." Morgan replied. _Plus, being in a relationship with the love of your life would change anyone_, he added to himself.

"What on earth could be more important?" said Masters in disbelief, choosing to ignore many of the insults Morgan was throwing his way.

"I don't enjoy meaningless sex," Morgan said brusquely. _At least not anymore. _In the past, he would admit to indulging in the pleasures of the flesh many times, but Reid had really opened his eyes to what he wanted from life. Masters looked at him, shocked and disbelieving, as if he didn't think it was possible not to enjoy sex, to matter who it was with, but he didn't continue that line of conversation. Instead, he picked up one that, in Morgan's opinion, was a lot more dangerous.

"I bet you that skinny kid doesn't get any," Masters laughed, a rasping and bitter sound that held no mirth, only spite and disrespect. "A nerd like that, the ladies wouldn't go anywhere near him, even with a ten foot pole. Hell, he's probably too scared to even talk to women."

_Spencer gets exactly the same as me, because he's doing it _with me_. And the only reason he won't talk to women is because he's gay_, Morgan thought to himself, despite not being able to tell the petty man any of this, it was still nice to be able to one-up Masters in his mind. "I'm pretty sure Reid gets plenty. And he could get any woman he wanted. He just can't with this job." _And he doesn't want any women, at all. He wants me_.

Masters looked even more surprised than he had before; as if he had expected Morgan to agree with him, even though he'd clearly defended Reid less than five minutes earlier. "Yeah, right," the man finally said, disbelief still colouring his tone. "No woman would go near a guy like that. He's way too smart and he looks like the lovechild of an emu and a meerkat. It's creepy. Complete and utter nerd."

"He's a field agent in the FBI, isn't he?" Morgan pointed out, clenching his fists under the table to try and fight off his rising anger. _Please, dear god, let the others get back soon. I can't take much more of this…_ "He can't be a complete nerd if he achieved _that_. It requires more than just book smarts. But you wouldn't know that, would you? Because you'd never be accepted."

"That doesn't mean anything," said Masters, his jaw clenched in anger. "They'll let just about anyone into the FBI these days. They let you in, didn't they?"

"For your information, Masters, Reid was accepted into the BAU when he was only twenty-two, the youngest agent ever to make the unit," said Morgan. "I'd say that means everything, don't you?"

"Geez, Derek, you don't have to keep defending him!" said Masters, throwing up his hands. "Little bastards like him deserve treatment like this. A nerd trying to live in a tough guy's world. Hell, he's probably used to it, anyway. Probably copped a hell of a lot worse in school. Ha, I would've _loved_ to have seen that. Would've joined in, too."

Morgan slammed a fist down loudly on the table, his face a mask of rage, at the same time as Hotch, Gordinski and JJ entered the room. "What's going on here?" Hotch asked.

"Nothing, sir," said Masters, no evidence in his voice or expression of what they had been talking about. "I think Agent Morgan might've accidentally hit something."

"Morgan?" Hotch looked at Morgan with a questioning stare, raising one eyebrow. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's fine, Hotch," said Morgan, desperately trying to hide his anger. He had toyed with the idea of telling Hotch what Masters had been saying, but there was a part of him that thought that wouldn't be a very good idea. He didn't want the case to be put on the backburner because of Masters. "I just need to call Reid."

"Don't be too long," said Hotch as Morgan left the room. Hotch watched his subordinate as he left the room, almost certain that Morgan was hiding something.

Morgan left the precinct and headed for his SUV, getting into the vehicle before pulling out his phone. He wanted some privacy before he called Reid. He didn't want to chance being overheard.

Reid answered on only the second ring. "_Derek_?" he said, his voice sounding eager but confused. "_Is everything alright_?"

"Everything's okay, baby," Morgan assured him, unable to help the smile that spread across his face upon hearing Reid's voice. "I just… I really needed to hear your voice right then."

There was a moment of silence, and Morgan knew that Reid had figured out what he meant. "_I wish I was still at the precinct_," he said. "_I mean, nothing against your mother, because she's wonderful, I just-_"

"You really want to help solve this case, I know," Morgan finished. "And you don't want me to have to put up with Masters alone."

"_Has he been as bad as you thought he would be_?" Reid asked.

"Oh, yeah," said Morgan, and then he stopped. He really didn't want to tell Reid what Masters had said about him. He didn't want Reid to have to hear that.

"_Derek_?" Reid said, when Morgan didn't speak for a while. "_Derek, what has he done? What did he say_?"

"Nothing, pretty boy," Morgan said quickly. "It's nothing that bad."

"_Derek…_" Reid said warningly. Morgan knew that Reid wasn't going to let up on this; he wasn't going to let Morgan keep this secret. He knew that Morgan was just trying to protect him, and Morgan knew that Reid wasn't going to let him do it.

"He was talking about you," Morgan finally replied. "He said… some pretty bad stuff about you, Spencer."

"_What did he say about me_?" Reid asked. Morgan, however, didn't answer. "_Derek? What did he say about me_?"

"I really don't want to tell you over the phone," said Morgan. "I'll tell you when I see you, okay? I promise."

"_Okay_," Reid agreed, realising that this was probably something he would want to hear in person. "_When are you leaving work_?"

"I don't know, baby," Morgan admitted. "I'll try and come get you from my Mama's as soon as I can, though. How's your knee?"

"_Much better, actually_," said Reid. "_It's barely hurting anymore. And your mum is really looking after me_."

"Yeah, she's like that," Morgan laughed. "She should've been a nurse or something. She would've been fantastic at it."

"_She's really nice to me, too_," said Reid, but he didn't sound surprised anymore. He sounded… pleased. Happy.

"It's because she loves you, baby boy," said Morgan. "I'm telling you, it's hard not to. She sees how happy you are with me, and how happy I am with you, and she instantly loves you. Plus, you're just an amazing guy."

"_Thank you, Derek_," Reid whispered. "_You're pretty amazing yourself_. _At least, I certainly think so_. _As does everyone else who isn't Masters, so go back to work and ignore him, he's not worth it, okay?_"

"Oh I know you do, pretty boy," said Morgan, not able to stop the grin from spreading across his face. Despite all the times Reid had told him words to that effect he still couldn't stop the sappy feelings that overtook him when he heard them. "I'll see you later. I'm sure Hotch wants me to go back inside. I love you, pretty boy. More than anything."

"_I know you do, Derek_," Reid replied. "_And I love you, too. So much_."

"Bye."

* * *

><p>As Reid hung up the phone, Fran Morgan re-entered the living room. She had left the room as soon as she'd realised that it was Morgan calling, choosing to give the couple some privacy. As soon as she'd heard Reid hang up she'd returned to the room, carrying two slices of cake in.<p>

"Thanks," Reid said, taking the slice she offered him. "Derek says he'll be back as soon as he can."

"I'm sure he will," said Fran, sitting down. "You sounded… worried, when you were talking to him. Not that I was listening to your conversation. I could just hear it in your voice."

Reid nodded, looking down at his cake as he thought of what to say. "Do you remember Derek going to high school with a guy named Patrick Masters?" he asked.

"Yes, I remember him," said Fran. "He was on the football team with Derek. Those two never got along. He was _always_ trying to start fights with Derek. Get him into trouble."

"He works in the Chicago PD now," Reid said. Fran looked at him, her eyebrows raised and her eyes wide. "He's working on this case with us."

"That can't be a good thing," said Fran, worry etched on her face.

"No, it's not," Reid admitted. "Apparently he's said some stuff. About me."

"Ah. Did Derek tell you what he said?"

"No. He wanted to tell me in person," Reid explained. "Which is making me think it's not very good at all. He only ever obviously hides things from me when he's trying to protect me."

"Derek's very protective of the people he loves and cares about the most," Fran said. "He's only doing it because he loves you."

"I know," Reid replied. "But that doesn't mean I don't worry. I really don't want Derek to do something rash to get him in serious trouble, just because of me."

"Spencer, I'm sure Derek won't do anything too foolish," said Fran, but the tone of worry in her voice belied her fears.

"I know he doesn't want to do anything foolish," said Reid. "He won't _want_ to do anything that could cause problems for the team or us. But I'm worried that he will. When it comes to me, I- he'll do anything to protect me."

Fran looked thoughtful, but suddenly a smile lit up her face. "Sounds like you need something to keep your mind off things!" she declared. "I'll be right back."

Reid watched Fran go, feeling rather confused as to what she meant. He ate his slice of cake for something to do, trying to figure out what idea Fran had had. It wasn't long until she returned to the room, a leather-bound album in her hand.

"Since you're Derek's boyfriend, I thought you might like to see these," said Fran, sitting down next to Reid and opening up the album. It was a photo album- of course.

"What are these?" Reid asked. He sat up and moved closer to Fran, peering at the photos curiously. "Baby photos," he realised.

"Of Derek," said Fran. "He was a very cute baby."

An eager smile crossed Reid's face. "Now this I've really gotta see," he said. "Derek doesn't have any baby photos at home. None that he'll let me see, anyway."

Fran laughed. "Oh, that's just like him," she said, her mouth moving to form a wicked grin. "He was always embarrassed by these. Ah, well. He's not here to stop me now." She flipped to one particular photo in the album, tapping it with a finger. "This one is one of my favourites. Probably because it's the first photo of Derek we took after he was born."

"He's so small," Reid whispered, staring at the photo of a newborn Derek, staring wide-eyed at the camera. "And beautiful. He was a gorgeous baby, Fran."

"Thank you," said Fran with a smile. "I think I have another copy somewhere. You can have it if you want."

"I'd like that," said Reid.

"Here, I'll show you some of my other favourites," said Fran, flipping through the album again. "Like this one. This was his first bath. He enjoyed it a lot more than I thought he would, especially considering Sarah shrieked the first time she had one. Good thing, too. Goodness knows I had to give him a bath often enough."

"He got dirty a lot, I'm assuming," said Reid.

"Oh, yeah," Fran laughed. "He always loved playing outside in the dirt and the mud. Every day without fail, he'd come inside absolutely filthy. He especially loved playing football with his father."

Fran turned the pages of the photo album again, stopping on a photo of a beaming six-year-old Derek, standing with a man whose arm was around the young boy. The two of them looked remarkably similar. "This is Derek's father," Reid realised. "They look so alike."

"They were," Fran sighed. "Not just in the way they looked. Their personalities were nearly exactly the same. Darren was extremely protective of his family- us- the same way that Derek is protective of the people he loves. He was tough on the outside, but he had a heart of gold. He was one of the kindest men I ever knew. And he loved his job, because it meant he could save lives."

"Just like Derek," said Reid. "I'm sorry you had to lose your husband. Especially the way you did."

"Thank you, Spencer," Fran said sadly. "I was always afraid of losing my husband because of how dangerous his job was. The same way I'm afraid of losing Derek because of his job. I bet he's always first in the door."

"You're right about that," Reid said. "He's always the one kicking the door down. And to be honest, it terrifies me too. I'm terrified that one day we'll go on a case, and he'll never come home."

"I know he feels just as scared for you," Fran informed Reid. "Every time you go out in the field, in a dangerous situation, when he calls me he tells me how worried he was that you would get hurt, or that you wouldn't come back again."

"I know he does," Reid said, a small smile on his face. "Which is why we made a silent promise, not that long after we became a couple. I let him protect me, as long as he lets me protect him."

Fran smiled, reaching out and squeezing Reid's hand. "I'm so glad Derek's found you, Spencer," she said sincerely. "I really am."

"I am too," said Reid.

* * *

><p>It was only a few hours later when Morgan returned to get Reid. He looked haggard and worried, but his face lit up when he saw his lover. "Hey there, pretty boy," he said happily, entering his old living room and pressing a kiss to Reid's lips. "How are you? How's your knee doing?"<p>

"Much better, Derek," Reid replied. "It doesn't even hurt now. So yes, I'm definitely going to be working tomorrow."

"Well, that's a relief," said Morgan. "It's a lot harder working without you there. Especially on this case."

"I would've preferred being at work today," said Reid. "Even though I rather enjoyed spending time with your mother."

"It was a pleasure to have you here, Spencer," Fran insisted. "It was fantastic talking to you. And here. Take this." She pressed what looked like a rectangular piece of cardboard into Reid's hand. Morgan craned his neck to try and look at it, but he couldn't make anything out.

"Thanks, Fran," said Reid.

"Anytime, Spencer," said Fran with a smile, as the two men left the house.

As soon as they'd gotten into the car, Morgan leaned over and kissed Reid again, longer this time. "I've been wanting to do that _all day_."

"I bet you have," said Reid. "It- it must've been hard for you, hearing Masters say whatever he did about me, and you too, I'm assuming."

"Yeah, it was," Morgan sighed. "I- it was really hard for me to restrain myself, Spencer. I nearly punched him."

"Well, I'm glad you didn't," said Reid. "Because then you would've lost your job. Now can you tell me what he said?"

"Spencer…"

"You promised, Derek," Reid reminded him. "You promised me that you would tell me as soon as you saw me. And you can't have thought that I'd forget. I'm sure you know that I have a eidetic memory."

"No, I remember," said Morgan. "I just don't want to have to tell you. No one should say things like that to you." Morgan sighed, steeling himself for what he had to say. Reid reached out and squeezed his hand, not only to reassure Morgan but also to comfort himself. "Well at first, he was just kind of on your back, not being overly mean, but definitely not being nice, either," Morgan began. "Then he said you would never get a woman, or anyone. I mean, I know you're gay, but he was implying that no one would ever want you. I tried to defend you, but… well, he said that you being as smart as you are is creepy. There were a few insults about your looks as well. He also said you didn't belong in the FBI, and when I tried to defend you again, he-" Morgan cut himself off, not wanting to finish his sentence.

"Derek," Reid said, but Morgan said nothing. "_Derek_," he repeated, more forcefully this time. "What did Masters say?"

"He said that people like you deserved to be treated how he was treating you," Morgan finally said. "He said you were probably used to it from school, so it didn't matter what he said. Then he- he said that he would've loved to watch you get picked on in school, and that he- he would've joined in."

When Morgan finished talking, Reid just looked at him, shock written all over his face. "He… he actually said that?"

"I'm sorry, pretty boy," Morgan whispered.

"No, don't apologise. It's not your fault," said Reid quickly. "I just wished people didn't say those kinds of things about me or about anyone. I'm so sick of it and it's not fair."

"And you don't deserve it," said Morgan. "Nobody does. But if there was anybody who didn't deserve it more than anybody else, it's you."

"I hate it," said Reid softly. "It shouldn't hurt so much, but it does."

"Pretty boy, it's okay if it hurts you," Morgan whispered soothingly. "It would hurt anyone. But I've got an idea. How about we go back to the hotel room, and I hold you for as long as it takes for you, and for me, to stop hurting?"

"Sounds like a plan," Reid agreed with a small smile.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow, Masters really is a bastard, isn't he? Anyone else really want Morgan to punch him? 'Cause I reckon that would be awesome! Reviews, anyone? Pretty please, with sugar on top? :P**

**Note from Diamond Cobra: "I really need to start writing my own stories..."**


	8. He Shouldn't Treat You Like That

**A/N: I know this chapter has taken a _really_ long time, and I am really sorry for that! This chapter is really heavy, and I wanted to get it exactly right. And I just started uni three weeks ago, so things are kind of full on for me right now. So I'm sorry again, but finally, here is the next chapter of Chicago! And if you thought Masters was a monumental asshole in the last chapter, you're going to think that even more now... but anyway, read on and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: See my profile.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Eight: He Shouldn't Treat You Like That<em>

* * *

><p>Morgan was sincerely glad that when he and Reid returned to the hotel, no one on the team came out of their rooms to see them. Whether it was just a coincidence or the team somehow knew that the couple needed to be alone (because even though they had no idea what Masters had said to Morgan about Reid, they had all sensed the tension), Morgan didn't know. Either way, though, he was pleased.<p>

Morgan wasn't going to take any chances with Reid's knee that night, considering how much pain the younger man had been in that day, so they rode the elevator up to their hotel room instead of taking the stairs. Reid didn't complain about the treatment; in fact, after the conversation Reid and Morgan had had before they'd even starting driving, Reid hadn't spoken at all. Morgan knew that Reid was trying to process what Masters had said about him, and he sincerely hoped that the genius taking it as hard as Morgan suspected he was.

Reid was still silent as the couple entered their hotel room, and Morgan closed the door softly behind them, not wanting to make too much noise and disturb his lover's thoughts. The genius, still silent, moved forwards and sat down on their bed, just staring ahead of him.

Not really sure what to do, Morgan slowly crossed the room and sat down beside Reid. "Pretty boy? Are you okay?" he asked cautiously. Morgan fully expected Reid to say 'I'm fine', Reid's standard answer whenever he _wasn't_ fine; therefore, he was surprised when instead, Reid said nothing. "Pretty boy?"

It wasn't until Morgan got a good look at Reid's face that he realised the younger man was crying. Morgan automatically opened up his arms and the younger man fell into them, leaning against Morgan's shoulder as the tears fell from his eyes. Morgan held Reid close, one hand resting on his back and the other gently stroking the genius's hair.

"Let it all out, Spence," Morgan whispered. "Cry as much as you need to. It hurts, I know it does, and you don't deserve this…"

"I shouldn't be crying," Reid managed to choke out.

"Spencer, this would make anyone cry," Morgan told him. "Don't think that crying makes you weak. It doesn't. It makes you human."

"I hate crying in front of you," Reid whispered.

"Well tough, because you're going to have to," said Morgan. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to be here to hold you every time you cry. And besides, who would you rather cry in front of? Hotch?"

Reid couldn't help but laugh a little, even though he was still crying. "There you go, Spence," said Morgan. "There you go." Reid let out a few more long sobs, and then fell silent. "You okay now?"

Reid nodded against Morgan's shoulder. "I think so. I really needed that."

"See? Sometimes crying can be a good thing," said Morgan. "Not that you should ever have a reason to cry. But when you do, it helps."

"I do feel better," Reid admitted. "But I still can't understand why Masters said all those things about me to you. What did I ever do to him?"

"Nothing. Masters is a bastard, that's all. He's always enjoyed bullying other people. He hasn't changed much at all."

"Was he ever _not_ like this?

Morgan shook his head. "Nope," he answered. "At least not since I've known him, and I went through all of high school with him. But enough about Masters. You need to focus on you, at least for tonight. Can you sit up properly?" Reid pulled away from Morgan, looking at his older lover curiously. Morgan loosened Reid's tie gently, slipping it over his head, before slowly unbuttoning his vest and then his shirt.

"I can undress myself," Reid protested, though he didn't move to stop what was happening.

"I know, genius," said Morgan. "I _want_ to do this. Now shut up and do nothing, okay?"

Reid nodded, closing his eyes as Morgan fingers brushed over his skin, carefully removing the younger man's shirt. "You're beautiful, baby. You are so, so beautiful. The most beautiful thing I've ever seen," Morgan whispered, stroking Reid's hair and kissing his lips softly. "I love you so much. I still have no idea what I did to deserve you."

"You were you," Reid said. "You got me, because you're you. You don't let other people or your past get in the way of who you are. You're so strong, but you're also one of the kindest, most gentle people I have ever met. And I love you, too. _That's_ how you got me."

Morgan kissed Reid again. "You're going to have to take your pants off yourself, pretty boy. There's only so much I can do while you're sitting down."

Reid nodded and did as Morgan bade him, Morgan himself undressing at the same time. When both men were wearing nothing but their underwear, Morgan eased Reid down onto the bed until they were both lying down, facing each other.

Morgan reached out with one hand, tangling his fingers with Reid's. "You relaxed yet?" he asked.

Reid shook his head. "Getting there," he said. "Getting there. So that was your aim, huh?"

"Something like that. You need to relax every once in a while you know, Spencer," Morgan informed him. "And the more relaxed you are, the better you'll sleep, and the more refreshed you'll be to try and solve this case tomorrow."

"And the more able I'll be to deal with whatever Masters decides to through at me," Reid added, sighing.

"Hey, pretty boy, you shouldn't worry about him," Morgan said seriously. "You are a much, much better person than he is. Yes, he's cruel, and a scumbag, and you don't deserve a single thing he says. But if he says anything to you tomorrow, or during the rest of this case, you remember one thing: I love you, and so does the rest of the team."

"I know. I know," Reid whispered, and Morgan pulled him close, holding him against his body. Reid snuggled closer to Morgan, resting his head on his boyfriend's chest so he could hear his heartbeat. Whenever Reid was upset, Morgan's heartbeat had a calming effect on him. It always reminded Reid that no matter what else was happening in his life, he had Morgan; alive, lying right there beside him. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"I don't know what I'd do without you, either," said Morgan, caressing the younger man's hair. "But we don't need to worry about that. All we need to think about is how lucky we are to have each other."

* * *

><p>Morgan and Reid walked into the hotel lobby the next morning to find the rest of the team already gathered there, waiting for them. "Morning, you two," said JJ. "Good night's sleep?"<p>

"Quite good, thank you JJ," said Reid. "My knee doesn't hurt me any more. Derek's mum took very good care of me yesterday." Morgan had told Reid before they'd headed downstairs that nobody else on the team knew what Masters had said about him, as none of them had been in the room at the time, and Morgan hadn't wanted to tell them and cause unnecessary tension - they still had a case to crack after all. Reid was rather grateful for that, he didn't want the rest of the team to know and worry about him like he knew they would.

"Let's get this case solved, shall we?" said Morgan, and the team headed out to the SUVs to drive to the police precinct.

A handful of police officers- including Gordinski and Masters- were already gathered in the conference room when the BAU arrived. "Morning, agents," Gordinski said, getting to his feet.

"Good morning, Detective Gordinski," said Hotch. "Let's get back to work."

Reid couldn't help but look at Masters, his eyes drawn to the policeman as if by a magnetic pull. Masters was looking at Reid too, a strange kind of sneer on his face. Reid swallowed hard. He really didn't want to hear what Masters was thinking about him right now.

The team spoke, to the officers, and Hotch handed out assignments. Reid, owing to his knee, was of course made to stay at the precinct. Morgan volunteered to stay with him, and Hotch instantly agreed. Somebody on the team had to stay behind with Reid, both to keep an eye on him just in case and to work with him, and Hotch knew Morgan would be too distracted out in the field away from Reid. He'd just be worrying about the young genius all day.

Reid flashed Morgan a grateful, happy smile as soon as Hotch agreed to let him stay behind. While everybody else thought it was just because of his knee, both Morgan and Reid knew that it was also because of what Masters had said. They didn't know whether he'd say anything again, or if he'd say anything to Reid himself, but both men wanted to be together just in case.

Both of the agents let out a sigh of relief when Masters was assigned by Gordinski to be out of the precinct that morning. Hotch looked at them strangely, but he said nothing. Morgan almost let out another sigh; he knew Hotch would have something to say to the two of them later.

Reid and Morgan didn't speak to each other until they were alone. "How's Gordinski been?" Reid asked.

"Fine, so far," Morgan replied. "I'm not so sure he likes me; he's been avoiding me as much as he can since we got here. But he's not being antagonistic, like he used to be."

"Maybe he finally realised he was wrong about you," said Reid.

"Yeah, maybe…" Morgan was hopeful that this was the case- that even if Gordinski didn't like him (and he was pretty sure he never would) that he'd moved on from their history. Something told him, however, that this silent peace wasn't going to last forever. "I'll be glad when this case is over, though. Working with these guys is much too stressful."

"It'll be nice to finally relax a little," Reid agreed. "Although relaxation is very hard to come by in this job."

"Tell me about it," Morgan chuckled. "Say, Spence… when this case is over, what do you say to sticking around a couple days? Spend some time with my family? I could show you around Chicago."

"I'd like that," said Reid, a smile spreading across his face. "D'you think you'd be able to convince Hotch to let us stay?"

Morgan nodded. "I think so. It's only for a few days, and I'm pretty sure we've both earned the time off."

"Well then, let's solve this one quickly so we can enjoy ourselves sooner," said Reid, and both men returned to work. Neither of them noticed Masters re-enter the precinct and walk past the conference room, seeing them talking alone.

It was twenty minutes later when Morgan rose from his chair, stretching his arms. "I'm just going to go get Garcia to fax some documents to us," he said. "Will you be alright until then?"

Reid nodded. "Will you bring me back some coffee?" he asked.

Morgan chuckled. "Your need for coffee is insatiable, Spencer. But anything for you." Morgan left the room, and Reid hunched over his work once again.

"You know, I was surprised to see you show up this morning," said a voice in the doorway a few minutes later. "I didn't think you'd be up to it."

Reid whipped around, and his eyes grew wide when he saw Masters standing there. "Detective Masters," he said. "Well, as you can see, I am here. My knee's no longer hurting, so I was able to work today."

"Really?" said Masters, entering the conference room and moving closer to Reid. "Didn't think you were tough enough to handle the pain. You certainly didn't look it yesterday."

"That was the worst it's hurt since I actually got shot," Reid informed him. "And I am plenty tough."

"Oh yeah? You certainly don't look it."

"Looks can be deceiving," said Reid shortly. "And I think I've been through enough to be able to apply the word tough to myself."

"_Really_?" said Masters, dragging out the word in a way that made Reid feel rather apprehensive. "What kind of things have you been through?"

"That's private, Masters," Reid replied. "I don't feel comfortable with telling you those sorts of things."

"Oh, come on, I'm a friend of Derek's," Masters insisted, a sly grin on his face. "Surely you'd tell a friend of Derek's."

"I wouldn't tell anyone I wasn't close too, even if they were a friend of Derek's," said Reid, knowing full well that Morgan and Masters weren't friends at all. "And he wouldn't expect me to."

"I'm sure he would tell me," said Masters.

"He wouldn't," Reid said instantly and confidently. "He would never tell anyone those kinds of things about me."

"Wow, you don't have to defend him so strongly," said Masters.

"I was just telling the truth."

"You know, he was defending you too, yesterday," Masters told Reid. "Rather resiliently, in fact. I never knew him to be that protective of someone."

"Derek's changed since you knew him," said Reid. "He's changed a lot."

"I'll say," Masters exclaimed. "He's gone all soft on me."

Reid chose not to respond to Masters this time; instead he turned away from the man, returning to his work. "What, you going to ignore me?" said Masters.

"I wasn't aware that that comment required a response," said Reid.

"Well, it did," Masters said. "What d'you think about ol' Derek Morgan going soft?"

"I don't think there's anything bad about it," Reid answered. "And he's not soft all the time. He's one of the strongest people out there."

"Mmm, maybe he is…" Masters mused. "But I guess to you, anyone would appear strong. You're probably a weakling, yourself. That's probably why the ladies don't like you."

"You know, I don't really mind that women don't really like me," said Reid. "It's never been a problem for me."

"Why on earth would you-" Masters began, and then it dawned on him. A look like a cross between disgust and horrible glee crossed his face. A look that greatly worried Reid. "_Oh_," he said, drawing out the syllable. "You're one of _them_, are you, Doctor Reid? You're gay, aren't you?"

Instantly remembering what Morgan had said about Masters being homophobic, Reid cursed himself for his slip-up. _Damn it_, he cursed silently. _Damn it, why on earth did I let him know that?_ "Maybe I am," said Reid, trying to sound braver and tougher than he actually felt. "Is that a problem?"

"Actually, yes," said Masters. "That _is_ a problem." He moved close to Reid, getting right into the genius's face so he had no choice but to lean back to get away from him. "Because you see, I don't _like_ people who are like you. I have a _huge_ problem with dirty, rotten little-"

"Masters!" Morgan exclaimed, standing in the doorway to the conference room. "What the _hell_ are you doing?" Morgan sounded angry- angrier than Reid had ever seen or heard him before.

Masters stepped back from Reid, trying to make the scene appear normal. "I wasn't doing anything," he said in an oily voice.

"Don't give me that bull, man," Morgan spat. "You forget what you said to me yesterday, about Spencer? What the hell did you say _to _him?"

"Just exactly what he needs to hear," Masters replied. "That he's weak. And Derek, did you know your little friend here is gay? That's a delectable little titbit about him, don't you think?"

"Not really," Morgan said through clenched teeth. "It doesn't change who he is as a person, at all. And the man is my best friend, Masters. I already knew."

"And you still friends with him?" said Masters, shocked. "_God_, Derek. What is _wrong_ with you?"

"Nothing is _wrong_ with me," Morgan almost snarled. He advanced on Masters, stopping inches from the other man's face, smirking when he saw him flinch back slightly. "There would be something _wrong_ with me, if I didn't defend my best friend because some jackass is insulting him. There would be something _wrong_ with me, if I didn't love him for who he is. There would be something _wrong_ with me, if I agreed with you. No, nothing is wrong with _me_, Masters. _Something is wrong with you_."

Reid was actually relieved when Hotch and the rest of the team chose that moment to return to the room. He knew Morgan was absolutely livid, and one wrong word out of Masters mouth would have set him off, causing him to do something he'd regret. One look at Hotch's face dampened that relief, though. Reid could tell that Hotch had caught at least the tail end of their conversation. And he may not know the whole situation, but he wasn't happy.

Hotch was even less happy, and possibly even worried, when Morgan turned around and Hotch caught sight of the look of intense anger on his subordinate's face. A look that Hotch could not remember ever seeing Morgan wear before. "Morgan? Anything you want to tell me?"

"No," said Morgan quickly. "I need some air." And he walked out of the room without a backwards glance.

The rest of the BAU team looked between each other, confused, before looking to Reid. The genius tried to keep his face composed, but he wasn't quick enough to hide the hurt in his eyes before the rest of the team noticed. Masters' face, however, was unusually composed. The team had no idea what was going on, but they knew it wasn't good.

"Reid?" said Hotch, narrowing his eyes.

"Hotch, I think I need to talk to Derek, first," Reid said. "You guys work. I have some stuff here that I really think will help solve this case. I'll go after him."

Before Hotch had a chance to protest, Reid had hoisted himself onto his crutches and left the room, chasing after Morgan. Not that Hotch would've protested; he knew Reid was the only one who could calm Morgan down, and he also knew that now wasn't the time or the place to discuss what was going on.

Reid found Morgan leaning against the SUV, his eyes closed and his breathing heavy. "Derek?" he said tentatively. "Derek, talk to me, please." Morgan just shook his head, his eyes still closed. "No? Why not? This is about me too, Derek."

"Just… just give me a minute, Spencer, okay?" Morgan managed to get out. "Let me calm down a little. If I speak now, I'm going to say something really stupid."

"Okay," Reid said, nodding. He yearned to reach out and comfort Morgan, but he didn't think that was a very good idea. He didn't think Morgan would react very well to touching right now.

After a few minutes, Morgan finally opened his eyes and looked at Reid. "Okay," he whispered.

Reid took that as his cue to talk. "Derek, you have to know you can't react like that in there," he said. "You'll end up doing something you'll regret. And Hotch will take you off the case."

"You think I don't know that?" Morgan snapped, but then he sighed. 'I'm sorry, Spence. I know you're right. I just… I got so, so _angry_ with Masters, when I heard him say all that stuff to you and about you. I just couldn't take it. I just snapped. I don't think I've ever even _been_ that angry before. Not ever."

"Have you ever been in that situation before?" Reid asked. Morgan looked up at him, confused. "When the one you love the most, the most important person in the world to you, is threatened, is hurt by someone else, you'd do anything to protect them. Anything to make sure the person that hurt them never did it again. That's why you got so angry, Derek. It's normal. It's… it's instinct, baby."

"Yeah, I guess you're- wait, did you just call me 'baby'?" said Morgan, confused.

"Um- I, yeah, I guess I did," Reid stammered, a small smile on his face. "Sorry."

"No, don't be," said Morgan quickly. "I was just- surprised, that's all. I was under the impression that you weren't one to use pet names with other people."

"I'm not, normally," said Reid. "I don't know, it just… it felt right, in the moment."

"You know, I wouldn't mind if you used them more often," said Morgan, not really able to smile but with a happy spark dancing in his eyes.

"Maybe I will," said Reid, before his expression became serious again. "That anger you felt, that you still feel… it's normal, Derek. Completely and utterly normal."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Morgan sighed. "But he still shouldn't have said those things to you. No one should _ever_ say those things to you. You do not deserve that."

"I know I don't," said Reid. "No one does. But I don't want you to get in trouble for doing something you'll regret. This case can't suffer because Masters has it out for me."

"He doesn't just have it out for you. He _hurt_ you," Morgan pointed out. "Spencer, you can't tell me he didn't hurt you."

Reid opened his mouth to respond, but he realised Morgan was right. Masters' words _had_ hurt him; it reminded him of how he was treated in high school, and that was always painful to remember. "You're right; he did. He hurt me, and I wish we could go home right now and forget that we ever got this case. But we can't. We have to go back in there and solve this case, for those murdered girls. We may not want to work with Masters, but we have to, to finish this case."

"I know, I know, I know," said Morgan. "I've just got to try and keep my mind on the case, and not even think about Masters. I don't know if that's possible, but I guess I have to try."

"Uh, one other thing," said Reid, kind of timidly. He knew that Morgan wasn't going to like what he had to say.

"What is it?" Morgan asked almost wearily. He had picked up on the tone in Reid's voice, and realised that this wasn't going to be good news.

"Hotch wants us to tell him what's going on," said Reid quickly, before he could chicken out. "I don't know that he heard everything you and Masters said to each other, but he definitely caught the end of it, and he knows something's going on. I mean, he wouldn't be a very good profiler if he didn't."

Morgan sighed again, this time resignedly. "We're going to have to tell him, aren't we?" he realised. "Tell Hotch about my history with Masters, and what he's been saying about you."

"We are," Reid confirmed. "You've got to admit, keeping it between us isn't going to help matters much. And you know Hotch; he isn't going to let this go unless we tell him. Also if we don't tell him, he's going to be wondering about it, and we're going to be wondering what he's thinking, and we're going to be focusing on this case even less than we would otherwise."

"Keeping things bottled up definitely isn't going to help much," said Morgan, his face set. Reid nodded his head in agreement; both of them knew what keeping secrets and hurt locked up inside could do. "Telling him is really our only option. I mean, God only knows what he's thinking right now. Probably that we've had a massive fight or something. Even though I can't even imagine fighting with you."

"Neither can I," said Reid. "We're bound to fight eventually, though. Everyone does. But that's not the point. I-" Suddenly Reid cut himself off, falling silent.

"What is it?" Morgan asked, worried.

"Hotch is coming," Reid answered, pointing across the car park. Sure enough, their Unit Chief was striding purposefully towards them, wearing his trademark frown. Whether he was shocked about the unhappy looks on his subordinates' faces, Hotch didn't show it.

"Okay," he said. "What's going on?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hmm, so now Hotch wants Reid and Morgan to spill the beans... wonder what he's going to do once he finds out what's going on, huh? Guess only time will tell :P Reviews would be very much welcomed!**

**Oh and don't forget about the poll on my profile, asking which of my currently in the works multi-chapter fics you want me to publish next. Currently Infinity is winning, so if you haven't voted yet, please do! :)**

**Note from Diamond Cobra: "Bio lecture, what bio lecture? Betaing is much more important."**


	9. Time to Come Clean

**A/N: Okay, I know I really don't have any excuse when it comes to how long it took me to post this chapter. I am so, so sorry, but let's just say that among other things, a really bad case of writer's block hit me and I had no idea what I wanted to say. Well yeah, I do know what I want to happen in future chapters, but I didn't know how I wanted to get to that point. Again, I know that's no excuse, and I'm sorry again, but I hope people are still reading this story, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: See my profile.**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter Nine: Time to Come Clean<span>_

* * *

><p>Even though they had both just decided that telling Hotch what was going on was really their only option, Morgan still didn't want to answer his boss's question. "Hotch, can't this wait?" Morgan asked exasperatedly.<p>

"You know it can't, Morgan," Hotch told him. "We still have a case to solve here. And I need both of your heads in this. Otherwise, if your performance suffers, I will have no choice but to report your relationship to Chief Strauss."

"Hotch, no-!" Morgan began, but Hotch interrupted him.

"Morgan, I cannot be seen to have been hiding your relationship if it affects your work, you know that," Hotch reminded him. "Otherwise the whole team will be in jeopardy."

"Hotch is right, Morgan," Reid spoke up. "We have to tell him what's going on. I thought we just agreed on that."

Morgan sighed. "I know, Spence. I know. I just… I don't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing he's gotten to us."

"Better that than not being able to solve this case because we just let him keep on attacking us like he has," Reid pointed out.

Morgan nodded, reaching out blindly and clutching Reid's hand in his own for support. "Okay. Okay." He looked over at Hotch, nodding again.

"Just tell me, Morgan," said Hotch. "What on earth has gotten you so angry at Masters?"

"He's verbally abusing Spencer, Hotch," Morgan said. Hotch's expression didn't change, but both Reid and Morgan could tell that he was surprised.

"What did he say exactly?" Hotch asked.

"You mean what he said to Spencer himself, or what he said to me behind Spencer's back?" said Morgan, his anger beginning to rise again. "He expected me to join in, Hotch. He expected me to say those things-" Morgan choked up and he fell silent, unable to keep talking. He just couldn't believe that anybody could say those things about Reid. _His_ Reid. His kind, sweet, beautiful, amazing Reid. And if anyone did not deserve to be insulted and abused like that, it was him.

Reid squeezed Morgan's hand as a sign of reassurance. "I'll tell him," he whispered to Morgan. Speaking up again, he said, "I… I don't really want to go into specifics, but at first he was just insulting me to Derek, and then he said no one should be as smart as I am and that I have no right being in the FBI. He said that I, and people like me, deserved to be treated the way he was treating me. And that's just what he said to Derek. Today, he found out I was gay, and… well, let's just say that things would've gotten a whole lot worse if Derek hadn't walked in when he did."

Hotch watched Morgan and Reid for a while, scrutinising them. "We'll need to report this to Detective Gordinski," he decided.

"What? Hotch, no!" Reid gasped. Morgan turned to stare at him like he'd lost his mind.

"Spencer, why the hell not?" Morgan demanded. "He's verbally abusing an agent of the FBI! That's a serious issue!"

"I know it is," Reid said. "But there is something far more important than how Masters is treating me right now. This case. We _need_ to solve this case; it takes precedence. We can't be worrying about anything else right now."

"Reid's right, Morgan," Hotch said before Morgan could protest. "We need to solve these murders first, and any official complaint against Detective Masters will seriously hamper our investigation."

"We're reporting this after the case," said Morgan shortly. "And don't you _dare_ argue with me, Spencer. You know it needs to be done."

"I wasn't going to argue with you, Derek," Reid replied, to Morgan's shock. "What he said really, really hurt me. It played to my weaknesses. And I am sick and tired of lying down and letting people walk all over me. I just don't want whatever Masters has against me to prevent us from solving this case."

"I will make sure that Masters doesn't work with you though, Reid," said Hotch. "I don't want him to try anything again."

"Not arguing with that," Reid muttered.

"I don't want you working with him, either, Morgan," Hotch ordered. "I don't want him saying anything to you that could cause you to retaliate and do something you'll regret."

"I wouldn't regret anything that would hurt Masters," said Morgan darkly.

"That's exactly my point," said Hotch. "Despite you thinking that he deserves it for what he's been saying, I don't want you doing anything you'll regret later. And I don't think Reid would be too happy with you, either."

"No, I wouldn't," Reid agreed.

"I'll make sure he's working with Gordinski or me," Hotch continued. "He isn't likely to try anything in front of either of us."

"Thanks, Hotch," said Reid. "Really."

"Yeah, same here, Hotch," Morgan added. "I understand we're putting you in a kind of difficult position here."

Hotch hesitated before speaking again. "You're in my team, Morgan," he said. "It's my job to protect the both of you, especially in situations like this. I'm going to need the both of you back inside." Without a backwards glance, Hotch turned and walked back into the police precinct.

"I think that's as close to an 'I love you guys' as we're ever going to get from Hotch," Morgan commented as he watched the retreating figure of their unit chief. "You could definitely tell that's what he really wanted to say."

Reid couldn't help but smile at that comment. "Whatever you say, Derek," he said, shaking his head. "We really should get back inside. Hotch and the others are waiting for us."

Reid moved to head back inside, but Morgan held out a hand to stop him. "Hang on a sec," he said.

"What is it?" Reid asked, concerned. Morgan looked around the car park, making sure that no one else was around, before leaning close to Reid and pressing a long, tender kiss to his lips.

"That was as much for me as it was for you," Morgan said. "I just really, really needed to kiss you right then. Get rid of some of this pent-up aggression I have towards Masters." Morgan rested his forehead against Reid's, something they both loved doing. "I love you so much, pretty boy."

"I love you too, Derek," Reid replied, closing his eyes. "I don't think I've ever wanted to solve a case more than I do right now."

"Well, let's go inside and solve it then, shall we?" Morgan grabbed Reid's crutches, and held them out for the genius so he could stand properly. Both Reid and Morgan were well aware that Reid didn't need Morgan's help to do this, but both of them knew that this was something _Morgan_ needed to do. He needed to assure Reid- and himself- that he was right there whenever Reid needed him.

Heading back inside the precinct, Morgan found that the rest of the team was studiously not looking at them, instead focusing on their work. Whether this was because Hotch had said or done something, or whether they just realised that this wasn't something that they should be talking about, Morgan didn't know. Either way, he was grateful. He knew this wasn't going to last, though. As soon as someone on the team got a moment alone with him or Reid, they would ask them. And that wasn't a question that Morgan wanted to answer.

Morgan was also very pleased to find that Detective Masters was nowhere to be seen. He knew this was Hotch's doing, and he found that he'd never been more glad to have Hotch as his Unit Chief. However tough and strict and humourless Hotch could be sometimes, he knew how to protect and take care of his team. He always had their best interests and their well being at heart.

Even though he knew that Hotch would make sure Masters wouldn't be working anywhere near them, Reid couldn't help but glancing up throughout the day, afraid that Masters was watching him or was about to walk into the room. Reid knew that Morgan had noticed this, and he didn't want his lover to worry, but Reid couldn't help himself. He remembered from high school what people like this were like. Masters would come back into the room just when Reid had dropped his guard, just when he least expected it.

However, it wasn't until the very end of the day that the two of them saw Masters again. Even though they knew they were on the clock, and that another body could very well turn up sometime during the night, there wasn't anything else that they could do, and so they were heading back to the hotel. As the team was walking out of the precinct, they walked past Masters talking to another detective by his desk. Masters looked up, watching both Reid and Morgan go with an unreadable expression. Reid almost shuddered. The feeling of Masters watching him creeped him out. He definitely didn't want to know what the other man was thinking as he watched him- probably exactly what to say so that he could hurt Reid the most.

Morgan couldn't talk to Reid on the drive to the hotel. While the two of them were in the same SUV, JJ was in there too, and they didn't really want to talk in front of her. Despite the fact they both knew it was probably impossible, they wanted to keep what was happening from the team for as long as possible. Neither of them wanted to give Masters the satisfaction of knowing that he got to them, and Reid didn't want the team to feel sorry for him. That was one of the things Reid hated more than anything else. It was bad enough that Morgan felt so sorry for him.

"You okay?" Morgan asked when they arrived at their hotel room.

"Even if I say I am, you're not going to believe me," said Reid. "So I'm just not going to answer that question."

"So you really _are_ a genius," said Morgan. "But seriously, answer the question."

"Better than I was," Reid admitted. "Although I couldn't shake the feeling all day that Masters was watching me."

"I noticed that," said Morgan. "I have to admit, I had to keep making sure he wasn't there too. I mean, I trust Hotch to keep Masters away, but the man is as oily as a snake. I wouldn't put it past him to get around Hotch's watch."

"We need a plan, then," said Reid. "We need to think of what to do just in case he _does_ work his way around Hotch."

"Alrighty then. But we're not planning without you being comfortable." Without a word of warning, Morgan lifted Reid's legs and swung them onto the bed. He then cuddled in close to his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around Reid's slender frame.

"What're you doing?" Reid said, chuckling slightly.

"Making you comfortable, of course," said Morgan, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. He brushed Reid's hair aside, even though it wasn't in the younger man's face. His fingers were gentle, brushing lightly against Reid's skin. Reid shivered slightly at Morgan's touch. He loved the feeling of Morgan's fingers on his skin; hell, he loved the feeling of _any _part of Morgan against his skin.

"So, what are… what are we going to do?" Reid whispered, speaking before he lost himself in thoughts of Morgan.

"_You_, pretty boy, are not going to be anywhere without somebody else on the team," Morgan declared. "I would say you're sticking with me, but with just the two of us around, if Masters came across us he'd probably try something. But if you were with somebody else on the team…"

"He probably wouldn't say or do anything so he wouldn't get caught," Reid finished. "Makes sense. Especially since he doesn't know that we've already told Hotch. I mean, he may suspect that something's up, but I almost certain he wouldn't suspect we've told. I know guys like him. Bullies. They always think they have power over you. They think they have _so _much power over you, that you would never even _dream_ of telling anyone what they're saying and doing."

Morgan raised an eyebrow, examining Reid's face. "You've been profiling him, haven't you?" he accused.

"It's my job, isn't it?" Reid defended. "And I was always told by Hotch- and by Gideon- that the best defence is a good profile. The better I understand Masters, the better I can defend myself against whatever he says to me."

"All right, all right, genius boy, I get it," Morgan laughed. "You don't need to explain yourself to me. _Especially_ to me. Because I love you, Spence." He touched Reid on the nose with one finger, causing the genius to laugh in shock.

"I know you love me. I love you too," said Reid, pressing a long, slow kiss to Morgan's forehead before kissing his lips. "Which is why I know what you're thinking right now, Derek. No, you cannot hurt Masters to get back at him for hurting me."

Morgan opened his mouth to argue against Reid, but seeing the look on Reid's face, he closed it again. Morgan should've known better than to try and lie to Reid or keep anything from him- Reid knew him better than anybody else in the world. "Okay, Spencer, I'm not gonna lie… I _have_ been thinking about hurting Masters. I have _never_ wanted to punch anybody more than I want to punch him. But can you blame me?"

"No, I guess I can't," said Reid. "It's that whole protective nature of yours, isn't it? You have to keep those closest to your heart as safe as you possibly can."

"Yep, exactly. And you are the absolute closest to my heart. Hell, you _are_ my heart."

"There's some joke in here about the kick-butt, macho FBI agent being all corny and sentimental," Reid laughed, causing Morgan to swat him playfully on the side of the head.

"Oh you're _hilarious_, pretty boy. Just laugh it up. Really." Which is exactly what Reid did; he continued laughing, more to annoy Morgan than because of the humour in what he had said. "Alright, fine. I know exactly how to shut you up." Morgan's lips met Reid's, pressing hard together until Morgan felt Reid stop laughing and still. It wasn't long until, instead of remaining frozen, the younger man began to kiss back, his lips moving against Morgan's in a steady, slow rhythm.

It was several long minutes before Reid and Morgan broke apart and just watched each other, Reid panting slightly. "You definitely know how to shut me up…" he breathed. "Maybe you should do it more often."

"Maybe I should," Morgan agreed. "Because shutting you up also shuts your brain down, and while I love that brain of yours, you're a lot more forward with me when you're not using it."

"It's because I over-analyse things," said Reid. "It hasn't served me wrong in the past."

"I don't disagree with that," said Morgan. "But maybe, right now, you shouldn't listen to your brain. Maybe you should just listen to what your heart and your body want."

"I think you know very well what my heart and my body want, Derek Morgan," Reid whispered, looking his lover right in the eye.

"Oh, really? Do I?" said Morgan, his hands edging towards the buttons on Reid's shirt. "Is it something like this?" He began unbuttoning Reid's shirt, undoing each button slowly and deliberately, his fingers ghosting over Reid's skin as he did so. Reid almost whined as the rough padss of Morgan's fingers tickled his chest and moved far too slowly to create the sensations that Reid _really _wanted to feel.

"You are too much of a tease sometimes," Reid said, and before Morgan could react to stop him, Reid had unbuttoned his own shirt and taken it off, throwing it across the room. There was a glint in Reid's eye, Morgan noticed. A look of pure want and need; a look of _hunger_ that Morgan absolutely loved. Because when Reid was in a mood like this, he was capable of nearly anything. "Strip for me," Reid ordered. "_Now_."

Grinning, Morgan kissed Reid hungrily before sliding backwards off the bed and standing. "Your wish is my command, baby boy," he said. He began to slowly pull his shirt over his head, noticing as he did so Reid unbuttoning his own pants and letting out a long sigh of happiness.

*********CMxSRxDMxFF*********

True to Morgan's word, Reid was not left alone without another member of the team the next day. While no one else save for Reid, Morgan and Hotch knew the reason for this, the rest of the team knew that something was going on, and so they were perfectly happy to keep Reid company.

That day, it was JJ's turn. "You okay, Spence?" she asked as Reid bent over a file, writing furiously.

"Fine," Reid said without looking up. He was too absorbed in his work to be really paying attention to JJ.

"Are you sure?" JJ pressed. "You seem a bit distracted. Which is unusual for you." JJ always picked up on these kinds of things when it came to Reid. He was her best friend, and like Morgan she had a strong protective instinct for him. Although in JJ's case, that instinct was for a man who was like her brother. Her family.

"It's nothing to worry about, really, JJ," Reid assured her. "Hotch is taking care of it."

"Are you and Morgan…?"

"Yes," said Reid quickly, cutting off JJ's sentence. "Yes, we're all good. We're definitely good, JJ."

"You know, you can tell me what's going on," JJ said to Reid. "You can trust me."

"I know I can," Reid sighed. "But I… I don't want what's going on to get in the way of us solving this case. And Hotch agrees with me. After we've solved this one, well… it'll probably come out anyway."

"And you're okay with that?" said JJ. Reid opened his mouth, but then closed it again when he realised he didn't actually have an answer. He looked down at his twitching fingers- his nervous tic- and thought about it. For a big part of Reid, that answer was no. He _didn't_ want anybody to find out about what Masters had said to him. He didn't want anyone to hear that and feel sorry for him; he didn't want anyone's pity. He hated people feeling sorry for him and trying to protect him from feeling pain like that again, even though he was perfectly capable of protecting himself, thank you very much. But on the other hand, Reid wanted to stand up for himself for once. He wanted to show Masters and any other bully that came his way that he wasn't going to put him with the way they treated him. He wanted to show Masters and the rest of the world that he was _strong_. And he didn't want Masters to get away with what he said.

"Yes and no," Reid admitted finally. "We'll have to wait and see how I feel about it all when that actually happens."

JJ was about to open her mouth to reply, when Prentiss suddenly appeared in the doorway, looking rather saddened. "You two need to come, now," she said.

"What is it?" said Reid quickly, closing the file in front of him, all thoughts of what he and JJ had been talking about disappearing from his mind.

"There's been another murder," said Prentiss. "And, well… they're also sending an ambulance."

"An ambulance?" JJ repeated, confused. "Why?"

"There was a second victim," Prentiss informed them. "She was with a friend, and the UnSub went after them both. He killed her friend first, and then he went after her, but he didn't bank on her being a competitive athlete. She got away from him. Hotch wants the two of you to head to the hospital to talk to her."

"Got it," said Reid. Feeling hopeful that this girl could lead them to their killer, Reid rose from his seat and followed JJ out of the precinct.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, I hope you all enjoyed this long-awaited new chapter. I promise whole-heartedly that I will post the next chapter a lot faster than this one, especially since I'm on my mid-year uni break until the 23rd of July! And if any of you out there are still reading this story, reviews would be very, very much welcomed. They'd be nice to wake up to in the morning :) (seriously, it's nearly 11pm here in Australia and I'm tired for no reason...)**

**Note from Diamond Cobra: "Sorry I took so long to beta this guys. I received it last night when I was asleep and was at Oz Comic Con today and then forgot to check my phone/email when I got home ."**


End file.
